A New Generation Book 3: Midnight
by WrenTree
Summary: Midnight has decided to run a Clan of his own, and is causing trouble for Skyfeather and the Clans. Now Skyfeather has to deal with her missing kit, and with new problems for every cat! Response to A New Beginning, The Journey DISCONTINUED
1. Allegiances::

**A/N: Yay! "Midnight" has officially started! I hope you all like it!!!!! Here are the allegiances so far:**

_

* * *

_

_R A I N C L A N_

**Leader: **Stormstar—dark grey tom with a strange liking to water; has glossy fur like those of the ancient RiverClan. _Apprentice, Mothpaw_

**Deputy: **Sparrowstripe—swift, light brown tom with darker stripes. _Apprentice, Blackpaw_

**Medicine Cat: **Icepool—small white tom with brown paws; rather young.

**Warriors**(toms, and she-cats without kits)

Frostfur— snowy white she-cat with blue eyes. _Apprentice, Cloverpaw_

Gingerfoot— all white she-cat with one right, ginger front paw. _Apprentice, Sorrelpaw_

Littlerock— very small grey she-cat with darker stripes along her back and white paws, belly and muzzle. _Apprentice, Lightpaw_

Bluetail— blue-grey she-cat with silver tinged around her muzzle; long fur. _Apprentice, Bravepaw_

Darkstep—very dark grey tom with pale green eyes. _Apprentice, Loudpaw_

Silverwing— small, light grey tom with tiny white flecks. _Apprentice, Hawkpaw_

Dustcloud— white she-cat with light grey patches and sky blue eyes. _Apprentice, Swiftpaw_

Whitefang—black tom with white belly, paws, and muzzle; brilliant blue eyes, and once a former LightClan cat.

Cherrynose— small ginger she-cat with a pink nose.

Speck—small grey, white, and black tortoiseshell she-cat with a white belly, muzzle, and paws; icy blue eyes and a black tail tip.

Valley—light tan tom with a black tail and unusual, very light grey eyes.

**Apprentices**(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Mothpaw— greyish-tan small she-cat with one black ear and a black muzzle and nose.

Blackpaw— smoky black she-cat with pale green eyes.

Loudpaw— short-furred, gold she-cat with green eyes.

Bravepaw— light brown, small she-cat with darker stripes and tail tip.

Lightpaw— very light brown she-cat with darker brown paws and tail; unusually small.

Cloverpaw— brown tabby she-cat with a white belly, paws, and muzzle.

Hawkpaw— brown and tan tortoiseshell she-cat with golden eyes.

Sorrelpaw— golden, long-furred she-cat with blue eyes; rather large.

Swiftpaw— white she-cat with light brown ears and flecks.

**Queens**(she-cats bearing or nursing kits)

Skyfeather— unusually small she-cat tabby with silvery white fur and darker paws, tail, and muzzle. Mother of Stormstar's kits: Oceankit, Talonkit, Rainkit, and unknown.

**Elders**(former warriors and queens, now retired)

Moonflower—pretty tabby, with unusual black fur that looks navy blue in moonlight.

Snowstorm— pure white she-cat with longer fur and unusual, pale grey flecks on her back.

_L I G H T C L A N_

**Leader: **Longstar—light brown tom with darker paws, ears, tail, and muzzle. Has unusually long claws.

**Deputy: **Speckleback—pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with gold eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Mosspelt—small light brown she-cat with green eyes.

**Warriors: **Leafpatch—fit, white tabby tom with orange, brown, and black patches all around his body. _Apprentice, Sandpaw, Midnightpaw_

Stoneclaw— lazy tabby tom; sandstone-brown with black stripes and a white belly. _Apprentice, Cinderpaw_

**Apprentices: **Midnightpaw—muscular black tom with thin silvery-white stripes on his back.

Sandpaw—sandy she-cat with dark blue eyes.

_E M B E R C L A N _

**Leader:** Streamstar—bluish-grey tabby tom with a flat muzzle.

**Deputy: **Thunderheart—dark grey tom with a lighter grey belly.

**Medicine Cat:** Sandstorm—sandy-coloured she-cat with green eyes. _Apprentice, Sunpaw_

**Warriors:** Thistleclaw—brownish-grey tom with a white belly and muzzle and green eyes. _Apprentice, Thrushpaw_

Treepelt—medium brown she-cat with light green eyes.

_M I D N I G H T C L A N_

**Leader: **Midnight—muscular, jet-black tom with very sharp claws and fangs.

**Deputy:** Blackstorm—black she-cat with white paws; very ferocious and strong.

**Medicine Cat:** Creamfur—small tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

**Warriors:** Duskflower—light grey she-cat with light blue eyes and a torn ear.

Flamepelt—ginger tom with yellow eyes and quick agility.

Earthback—pretty, light brown she-cat with a white belly, paws and muzzle.

Oakleaf—dark brown and tan tortoiseshell tom.

**Queens:** Tawnyspot—small tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes. Mother of Oakleaf's kits: Emberkit, Pinekit, and Nettlekit.

_C A T S O U T S I D E C L A N S_

Richie—light ginger tabby-and-white tom with light orange stripes; kittypet with Mel and Pharaoh.

Mel—orange tabby tom with darker stripes and yellow eyes; kittypet with Richie and Pharaoh.

Pharaoh—grey-brown tom with green eyes; kittypet with Richie and Mel.

Ellie—beautiful dark brown tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes; kittypet.

Sylvester—jet-black tom with long fur and green eyes; kittypet.

Hercules—white tom with pale brown streaks of fur; kittypet.

Kody—identical to Hercules; lives with Hercules and Sylvester.


	2. Prologue

_Fourtrees was alive with glimmering cats,_ black fog glowing at their paws. Exactly nine cats occupied the clearing, while a muscular, black tom stood in the centre of them.

The tom smirked with satisfaction. _So that mouse-brained fool wasn't lying_, he thought malevolently. _StarClan is real. _

The cats around him looked uneasily at each other until one was finally brave enough to speak up.

"Greetings, Midnight," said a large tom with a flat muzzle and a crooked tail. "My name is Brokentail. I was once the leader of a Clan called ShadowClan, when Firestar and his Clan drove me out. I was living the life of a rogue before I was taken in by ThunderClan."

Midnight snorted. "I don't really care," he scoffed. "This cat named Stormstar told me everything about Clan life. Now I want my nine lives."

Brokentail smirked. "I like you already." He got to his foggy paws and padded over to the black tom. "Here is your first life of a Clan leader. With this life, I bring you courage. Lead your new Clan well in the powers of vengance." Brokentail touched his nose to Midnight's.

A sudden jolt of pain shot through Midnight's body, but he dared not pull away. When Brokentail backed away, the pain ebbed, and he was ready for the next life.

A large, light-coloured tabby got to his paws next. "My name is Crookedstar. I come from ancient RiverClan, now RainClan. With this life, I bring you strength to lead this new Clan. You will be able to defeat any enemies you come to successfully."

This time Midnight was prepared. When Crookedstar touched noses with him, another sharp pain shot through him. He saw images of fighting cats in his head, which quickly vanished as Crookedstar pulled away.

The next cat was a dark tabby with black stripes. "I am Darkstripe of ancient ThunderClan and ShadowClan. With this life, I bring you agility. Your Clan will be quick to dodge attacks of enemies." When Darkstripe touched Midnight's nose with his own, Midnight was surprised to feel a pang of adrenaline shoot through his veins. He saw himself dominating in a battle with a thin cat. Darkstripe pulled away and Midnight's vision was replaced with the Fourtrees clearing again.

The fourth cat was a huge white tom with enormous black paws. He got to his paws and trotted over to Midnight purposefully. "I am Blackstar of ancient ShadowClan. With this life, I bring you wisdom. You will always know what's best for the forest, even if you must put MidnightClan before the others."

When Blackstar touched noses with Midnight, the black tom felt a feeling of satisfaction flood him. He saw pictures of rivers flowing with blood, and one powerful band of cats marching through Fourtrees.

The fifth cat was a dark tabby tom. He stepped up to him with confidence in his powerful strides. "My name is Hawkfrost from ancient RiverClan. With this life, I bring you mercy. You will help those on your side, and destroy those who despise you." Hawkfrost reached up and touched noses with Midnight. He felt a pang of pleasure and, strangely, relief as images of him ruling the forest entered his mind.

Next was a brown tabby tom. He padded up to him with slight conviction in his step. "I am Snaketail, an ancient ShadowClan deputy. With this life I bring you speed. Catch plenty of prey for your Clan, even in leaf-bare to stay alive and thriving." Snaketail touched noses with Midnight. Adrenaline coursed through him as he envisioned himself pelting after a squirrel in the undergrowth. As Snaketail padded away, he couldn't wait for the next life.

The seventh cat was a muscular ginger tom. "My name is Jaggedtooth, one of ancient ShadowClan's warriors. With this life, I bring you pride. Be strong for your Clan and lead them through to leadership." When Jaggedtooth pressed his nose against Midnight's, Midnight sensed uneasiness flow through his body. His fur bristled as he saw his Clan battling RainClan combined with the other two Clans. When Jaggedtooth back away, his pelt was still stiff.

The eighth cat was a light grey, skinny-looking tom. He padded forward on unsteady limbs. "I'm Boulder, now a ShadowClan cat. I once belonged to BloodClan. With this life I bring you loyalty. MidnightClan will always remain your first priority."

But as Boulder began trotting toward him, Midnight's mind was elsewhere. What was this BloodClan? It sounded interesting.

Midnight felt an immense feeling of satisfaction at his vision this time. He saw dead bodies of cats before him.

But all these thoughts were forgotten as the ninth and final cat padded up to him. The others all bowed their heads in respect as a dark tabby tom padded forward easily. He held a smug expression, while his eyes gleamed with interest.

"Welcome to the forest, Midnight," the massive tabby meowed in a cool voice that was thick with evil.

Midnight smirked.

"With this life, I bring you power. Your Clan will be the strongest of all of them, and you will rise to defeat those who challenge you. You will be the strongest leader there ever was, besides one, of course."

Midnight's ears pricked with interest. "And who would that be?"

The tabby chuckled a deep, icy chuckle. "That would be me, of course."

Midnight cocked his head to one side, waiting for the tom to say his name.

He straightened and leered down at Midnight with a sudden burst of pride. "My name is Tigerstar, the most powerful leader there has ever been."

* * *

**A/N: Oh. Em. Gee. Tigerstar!!! O.o So how was it? I liked the idea of revealing how Midnight's leadership ceremony in the prologue. Also, sorry about some of the cats. I couldn't think of that many, so I added Blackstar and pretended he killed one of his warriors once as a warrior...iono...and with Crookedstar, I read a fic once where he was evil. That's why I put him here. Also, Snaketail, he's in Firestar's Quest, but doesn't say anything. I made him evil.**

**Hmm...I wonder why they have black fog around there paws instead of starlight...-strokes chin-**


	3. Chapter 1: Kits Will Be Kits

**A/N: Yayzas! Skyfeather actually starts to act like a proper queen! Heh, but not for long. I also made Rainkit hyper due to a request from Niah-Miyoki.**

**My wonderful readers for "A New Beginning" and "The Journey." Hopefully to remain for "Midnight!"**

**Niah-Miyoki 3**

**star29818**

**Featherstream**

**wolf.spirit.of.darkness 3**

**Thunderflame of AmberClan (also goes by many other names)**

**Frostwhisker**

**Reaper404 (Booksie)**

**I _think _Tainted Lullaby is reading...but iono...O.o**

**Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_"Oh, Mother, please can't I come _to the Gathering?" Rainkit mewed in a high-pitched, whiny voice. He bounced around excitedly, clawing gently at his mother's tail.

Skyfeather twitched her whiskers in amusement and smiled down at her energetic kit with narrowed eyes. "I'm sorry, Rainkit," she meowed softly, hoping not to extinguish her son's bouncy attitude. "You're too young to attend Gatherings."

Rainkit let out a faint mew of disappointment. "But I hear you and Stormstar saying that this Gathering is going to be a _really _important one!" he complained. "I want to know what's going on."

Skyfeather couldn't hold back her pride in her youngest kit. At least, that's what the Clan thought. About one moon ago, she had had four kits during a rogue attack. Unfortunately, one rogue came into the nursery and stole her fourth kit, leaving only three toms left. Skyfeather had decided to keep it a secret from the rest of RainClan that she actually had four toms, not three.

"Your mother's right," a handsome, dark tom meowed beside Skyfeather. It was her mate and RainClan's leader, Stormstar. "Once you're an apprentice, you may attend your first Gathering."

Rainkit squeaked with excitement before hopping back to his brothers, Oceankit and Talonkit.

Skyfeather chuckled warmly. "He's such an energetic kit, isn't he?"

Stormstar nodded. "Like you when you were a kit."

Skyfeather blinked affectionately at her mate. The two were once LightClan cats, when Stormstar killed the power-hungry deputy for wanting to kill the leader, Ravenstar. Ravenstar didn't believe him when he told him that the deputy was thinking evil thoughts, so banished him from LightClan.

At the same time, StarClan sent down two famous leaders of ancient ThunderClan to help the cats build a third Clan. The forest was always meant to have four Clans (**A/N:** These cats don't know about SkyClan, don't worry), and when ancient ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan left the forest, two new Clans settled there. They were LightClan and EmberClan. When Stormstar was banished, one of the ThunderClan leaders, Firestar, left with him. All those who believed him left as well.

Skyfeather was one of them. She left with three other apprentices: Sparrowstripe, Gingerfoot, and Frostfur. They were made warriors under Firestar's leadership.

Along with a few other warriors, the group of cats formed the third Clan: RainClan. It was one step closer to rebuilding the forest, although it would be hard with the Twolegs destroying the forest. That was Skyfeather's destiny: to stop the Twolegs and restore the forest once and for all.

But when RainClan was finally settled in, Firestar left the earth and went back to StarClan. Stormstar was made leader, with Sparrowstripe as the deputy. The Clan found refuge in the forest where RiverClan once lived, although not exactly where they made camp. It was a little off into the woods, farther away from Fourtrees than they wanted.

Eventually, the Twolegs completely invaded EmberClan's territory, and they moved in next to RainClan. But when the rogues attacked, all of Skyfeather's hopes slithered down the drain. Stormstar explained to them the way of the warrior, and their blood-thirsty leader created a fourth, unofficial Clan that he called MidnightClan. They lived as alley cats in WindClan's old territory. But their leader, Midnight, captured a close friend to Skyfeather, Tawnyspot, for more kits in MidnightClan.

Stormstar nudged Skyfeather to her paws. "Come on," he murmured. "I'll watch the kits. You go and get us some fresh-kill."

Skyfeather nodded and padded quietly through the dense brambles of the nursery. When she tipped her head outside, she closed her eyes and breathed in the warm, welcoming scents of the RainClan camp. The ferns rustled all around her as more Clan cats helped in rebuilding the boundary wall. The rogues created a vast amount of damage to the wall when they attacked.

Skyfeather looked up. The sky was cloudless with a blaring sun radiating warmly overhead. It was the middle of greenleaf, and Skyfeather feared leaf-fall coming. The start of leaf-fall always meant the start of less prey and chill.

"Good morning, Skyfeather," a gentle voice mewed by the pile of fresh-kill. Skyfeather looked over to see a new apprentice, Cloverpaw, eating with her mentor, Frostfur. Cloverpaw, along with all of the other apprentices, were once Coal Pack cats that lived far off in another forest. They lived life almost like a warrior would, although it was slightly different. Spottedpaw, once the leader called Speck, was a special cat that had the ability to morph into a Twoleg. Firestar once sent Skyfeather a dream about this cat that could save the forest.

"Good morning, Cloverpaw," Skyfeather greeted back. She turned to Frostfur, one of the cats who left LightClan with her. "Hi, Frostfur."

The snowy-white she-cat nodded as she swallowed a piece of the sparrow she was gulping down. Skyfeather leaned down and picked out a plump rabbit for Stormstar. Ever since the rogue attack, he had a vigorous appetite. She got a small shrew for herself and decided to experiment with her kits by collecting a scrawny wood mouse as well.

"Are you going to feed your kits fresh-kill today?" Cloverpaw asked, eyes gleaming with curiosity.

Skyfeather nodded. "They've been dying to try some for ages," she mumbled through the fresh-kill. When she padded back to the nursery, she glanced around at the busy, active cats. All of the apprentices were once Coal Pack cats and it brought Skyfeather pride that all of them wanted to share the experience of being a warrior cat.

She saw Darkstep and his apprentice, Loudpaw, discussing something by the entrance to the leader's den. The small opening was shielded by thriving ferns, and Darkstep was position besided it, pointing with his tail at the bristling ferns. Skyfeather assumed that he was giving Loudpaw a lesson on what every den was in the camp. None of the apprentices were very accustomed to Clan life just yet; they still had much to learn.

With a soft, satisfied sigh, Skyfeather stepped back through the narrow nursery entrances, brushing her pelt along the rough brambles. Stormstar was waiting there, batting a sheathed paw at Talonkit, who was leaping at it furiously.

"Thanks," Stormstar meowed as Skyfeather dropped the rabbit in front of him. But he was eyeing up the mouse. "Are we going to let the kits have their first bit of fresh-kill today?"

Skyfeather nodded. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a flurry of mews from her three bouncing toms.

"I want some!"

"No, mouse dung, me first!"

"What about me?"

Skyfeather could stifle the laugh building up in her throat. "Calm down you three," she purred. "You'll all get some."

With delicate paws, she pressed open the mouse. She picked out bits of meat and placed them in front of her kits. Rainkit immediately dug in to the scrumptious fresh-kill and came back up, swiping his pink tongue over his whiskers.

Oceankit ate patiently, chewing his food and swallowing accordingly. When he was finished, he started grooming one paw nonchalantly, though Skyfeather caught a glimpse of his gleaming eyes.

Talonkit was a little more cautious. "Are you sure we won't choke on tougher food?" he questioned his mother.

Skyfeather purred in laughter. "It's okay, Talonkit," she meowed. "Your brothers ate up quickly and are fine."

Talonkit nodded, grateful for the reassurance from his mother. He bended down and gulped up the fresh-kill in famished gulps.

When the kits were through, they all curled up beside each other and dozed off. Skyfeather glanced at Stormstar.

"I'll go check up on how the boundaries are looking," her mate decided. "Sparrowstripe's out on a training session with Blackpaw, Silverwing, and Hawkpaw. Someone has to make sure the Clan is working."

Skyfeather nodded and looked down at her snoring kits as Stormstar trotted out of the nursery. Loneliness and despair clawed at her heart as she heard his footsteps fade; she had been so lonely in the nursery even with her kits there. There was no one to have full-length conversations with ever since Tawnyspot was kidnapped by the new MidnightClan cats.

Tears started to well up in her pale blue eyes, but she shoved them away with a flick of her head. Yes, she missed Tawnyspot, but she couldn't just sit there and mope about it.

Pushing all melancholy thoughts to the back of her mind, she padded out of the nursery and plopped down right beside the entrance to groom herself thoroughly underneath the hot, greenleaf sun. She let the warmth seep into her fur and she drew her tongue over her paws one by one.

But eventually, the sun went down, and the training and hunting patrols returned to the camp. Sparrowstripe sent out an evening patrol quickly before they had to leave for the Gathering. It would be the second Gathering since the rogues attacked, and last Gathering there was no sign of MidnightClan. Skyfeather knew she couldn't attend because of her kits, but she always looked forward to what Cherrynose had to tell her.

Cherrynose was one of the cats Skyfeather sent out to find Spottedpaw and the rest of Coal Pack. She was an apprentice then, and Snowstorm was her mentor. Now, since she had done an excellent job, Skyfeather had requested of Stormstar that Cherrynose mentor Spottedpaw, the Morph. Skyfeather was extremely proud of the new warrior, and loved her company.

Frostfur padded up to where Skyfeather was basking in the twilit camp, Cloverpaw right behind her. "Stormstar's allowing all of the apprentices to come to the Gathering tonight," the white she-cat mewed, settling down beside her friend.

Cloverpaw instantly hopped to her paws and called, "It's going to be so much fun! My first Gathering! I can't wait to meet all of the other cats. How do you think Streamstar is going to take it when he finds out about Spottedpaw? Oh, I just can't wait—"

"Cloverpaw, you mouse-brain!" Frostfur scolded, flashing her tail across the apprentice's face, startling her. "Hush down, won't you? I don't think Stormstar is going to tell the other Clans about Spottedpaw's ability. They might grow jealous and want Spottedpaw in their own Clan."

Skyfeather nodded in agreement. The warrior had a very good point. She made a mental note to remind Stormstar not to mention Spottedpaw's special ability. "Are you going Frostfur?"

"Well why wouldn't I?" Frostfur snapped back. "If my apprentice is going, I'd better be able to go. Who would watch her and make sure that she didn't run off with the wrong Clan?"

Cloverpaw gave a disdainful sniff. "I can look after myself, you know," she meowed as-a-matter-of-factly. "I can scent the difference between RainClan and the other Clans now."

Skyfeather felt icy claws grip her heart. Cloverpaw was right about the other two Clans, but what about MidnightClan? No cat would be able to distinguish the difference between the new MidnightClan and rogue-scent. How would that turn up? Of course, Skyfeather wasn't sure if Midnight would even show up with his Clan at the Gathering. He most likely didn't believe any of the StarClan business and wasn't a proper Clan leader. Unless he _had _visited the Moonstone… She shuddered. She didn't want to think about those possibilities.

As the evening patrols returned, the RainClan cats started to gather beneath the Highrock. Stormstar and Sparrowstripe were in the middle of the crowd, murmuring softly.

Skyfeather looked around. Since every warrior in RainClan had an apprentice, she realized that not many cats would be left in the camp to guard it. _Stormstar's probably sure that Midnight will show up with MidnightClan this time_, she decided silently. But what if he didn't? What if he decided to attack the RainClan camp again?

As the cats filed out of the camp, Skyfeather noticed that only the medicine cat, Icepool, and the two elders, Moonflower and Snowstorm were left in the camp besides herself. The last time there were only this many cats in the camp was when Stormstar went out to find the blood-thirsty rogues hiding in RainClan's territory. They had been gone for about two days, and Skyfeather realized that he had been explaining the way of the warrior code to them. But then the rogues turned on them, and attacked the RainClan camp. That was when the patrol Skyfeather had sent out returned and all of the RainClan cats were back home.

Skyfeather sighed and heaved herself to her paws. She heard her kits mewling from inside the nursery and hurried to see to them. Rainkit was wailing about Oceankit clawing at him, and Talonkit was whining about the noise the others were making.

_Kits will be kits_, Skyfeather thought with a chuckled to herself. She wrapped her tail over her three sons and mewed softly to them until they were all sleeping once more. Then she curled up and closed her eyes, dreaming calmly of Stormstar's return and Cherrynose's Gathering news for her.


	4. Chapter 2: Midnightstar

**A/N: I'm so sorry. I've been really busy lately. Everyone seems to have their birthdays in March lately..O.o I got recently got a present for friend whose birthday is on the 16th, and I'm not going to say what it is in case she's reading this right now...(shifty eyes) Enjoy chappie 2!**

_The RainClan cats padded quietly through _the thick undergrowth of the forest, pausing only now and then to collect a straying apprentice. Wind whispered through the dense leaves, singing gentle songs of greenleaf. Birdsong hovered above the cats' heads while prey scattered all throughout the underbrush.

Cherrynose glanced upward. The faint scent of EmberClan drifted through the air, and she knew that the Gathering patrol was approaching the RainClan cats.

"Sparrowstripe," she whispered quietly, "the EmberClan cats are near."

The RainClan deputy nodded. "We'll wait up for them," he meowed. "It's always better to be friendly. And the apprentices will get a better look at the other Clans."

Cherrynose nodded, excited for the small journey with EmberClan. She hoped that Sandstorm, the EmberClan medicine cat, and her apprentice, Sunpaw, would be in the Gathering patrol. Ever since Sandstorm allowed Cherrynose and the Snowstorm patrol safe passage through EmberClan territory, they had become very good friends.

Cherrynose lifted her chin slightly as the EmberClan cats came into view. Sure enough, she scented Sandstorm's scent in the air, but no Sunpaw.

"Hello, Cherrynose," Sandstorm greeted welcomingly. "How's the prey running in RainClan?"

Cherrynose snorted. "Good; what else? It's the middle of greenleaf."

Sandstorm nodded, but Cherrynose looked dismayed when there was no laughter in the noble medicine cat's eyes. Suddenly she snapped, "You'd better watch what you say, Cherrynose. The forest is in trouble, I can feel it. Sunpaw had to stay back at the camp to guard it just in case something bad happened."

Cherrynose blinked. She didn't know why Sandstorm was telling her such private information about EmberClan; Clan cats were never supposed to do that outside of the Gathering.

Sandstorm sighed. "I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but Streamstar refused to tell any of the other Clans." She paused, looking down at her paws. "Cherrynose, I received a message from StarClan last night. The forest is in grave danger, and it's not just Twolegs.The medicine cat before mecame to me with this simple warning: beware the eyes of midnight.The feather of the skywill guide you."

Cherrynose looked down, contemplating Sandstorm's words. The undergrowth below her twisted and clumped together, forming tangled knots in the ground. Cherrynose expertly avoided them subconsciously. Finally, she looked up. She knew exactly whatStarClan meant by the eyes of midnight. That was most likely Midnight, "MidnightClan's" leader.

"The eyes of midnight…" Cherrynose muttered mostly to herself. Then, she added more loudly, "That's MidnightClan."

Sandstorm tipped her head to one side, but Cherrynose went on. "Midnight is supposedly the leader of 'MidnightClan.' He's the blood-thirsty rogue leader that took Oakleaf with them."

Sandstorm's eyes widened. They were approaching the sugar river, named for its luscious, sweet scent. "You mean these rogues just simply _created _a new Clan?"

Cherrynose shrugged. "That's what my mother and Skyfeather did," she mewed, remembering when the former LightClan cats left their home Clan and created RainClan. "Skyfeather is probably the cat mentioned in the second part of the prophecy."

Sandstorm nodded thoughtfully. "True." She didn't have time to say more, for the EmberClan and RainClan cats plunged into the watery torrent of the sugar river. Cherrynose always tried to hide the faint fear-scent protruding from her as she dived into the current. No matter how many times she escaped the flowing river, she still couldn't help the feeling of unease pass through her body. _Is it possible that I'm not a RainClan cat at heart? Am I truly a LightClan cat, like my mother? _

But no. Gingerfoot may have originally been born in LightClan, but _she _was a RainClan cat at heart. She had the swimming skills of a fish, and Cherrynose quickly pushed all of those negative thoughts aside.

As Fourtrees came into view, Cherrynose turned to Sandstorm once more. "Do you think Oakleaf is now a member of MidnightClan against his will?"

The ginger RainClan warrior half-expected Sandstorm to look up at her with shocked eyes. But the sandy medicine cat simply stared down at her walking front paws, flicking water droplets off of them.

Cherrynose went on: "If so, I'm sure he'll be more than willing to join EmberClan again. And Tawnyspot. She was taken. Even though they're together, they're probably going to miss their old Clans."

"Oakleaf _will _return," Sandstorm hissed suddenly, leaping ahead of Cherrynose to find her Clanmates.

Cherrynose blinked. She hadn't meant to inflict such defiance on EmberClan's medicine cat, but she shrugged it off and trotted up to Stormstar.

With a flick of his tail, the RainClan cats padded through the Fourtrees boundary and into the clearing. Cherrynose looked up to the starlit sky to see the four massive oak trees that marked Fourtrees. They were bright green with greenleaf leaves while their bark was healthy and unpeeling. She breathed in the warm scents of the Clans around her. She always loved Gatherings. The time of sacred truce brought perpetual peace to the forest cats, no matter what.

But horror crept through Cherrynose's senses as a new, pungent smell of rogues and other Clan cats mixed together filled her nose. She scented the darkness that lingered on these cats, yet she refused to believe what she thought.

Her fears were soon realized as a jet-black figure leaped atop the Great Rock in the centre of the clearing and nodded curtly to Longstar, LightClan's leader. Longstar simply leered at the cat with deep, icy eyes while Streamstar bit back a snarl of fury.

It was Midnight.

MidnightClan was officially of forest Clan.

Before Cherrynose had a chance to speak to any of the other cats in the clearing, Stormstar hopped on top of the Great Rock and yowled for silence from the on looking Clan cats. Cherrynose hinted defiance and rage in the yowl as he turned to Midnight.

"Midnight," Stormstar growled coolly as the cats below murmured mews of shock and fear. "What brings you to _our _Gathering?"

Midnight snorted. "_Your _Gathering?" he sneered. "I thought you, of all cats, Stormstar, would know how to treat MidnightClan's very first leader." The black cat turned and got to his paws. He looked out over the terrified Clan cats below. "My name is no longer Midnight," he announced. "I am Midnightstar. My deputy is Blackstorm."

Cherrynose looked down at the foot of the Great Rock to see a familiar black pelt with contrasting white paws. She bit back the rage that was boiling inside her. Blackstorm was the cat who had stolen Tawnyspot straight from the nursery. She was an evil cat, and was in no doubt Midnightstar's mate.

"This isn't possible," Streamstar spat, getting to his paws and pushing past the others. "You can't just go and _create _another Clan! It isn't that simple!"

Longstar nodded. "I understand your point, Streamstar, but do remember that Stormstar simply created RainClan from the dust."

Streamstar nodded back to the light warrior. "Yes, I know, Longstar," he agreed calmly. "But an ancient ThunderClan cat was there to guide him. Surely it was the will of StarClan that RainClan was created."

Midnightstar cut off the others with a deep, hiss-like laugh. "You bunch of mouse-brains," he growled. "You should be thanking me. I created the fourth Clan of the forest. Stormstar said himself that they needed one more Clan and more cats to stop the Twolegs. I'm a help to you, no?"

Streamstar looked down, then back up at Midnightstar. "Ah, I would believe that," he started icily, "if not for your sinister, evil ways. You stole one by one Clan cats from each of the Clans, and now you're piecing them together to create the ultimate Clan. Surely StarClan didn't grant you your nine lives as they do all Clan leaders!"

Midnightstar chuckled once more. "Ah, but they did. And I was introduced to Tigerstar while I was there."

Cherrynose saw the three other leaders on the Great Rock wince in recognition. Tigerstar was the most wicked cat of the Clans, once belonging to ThunderClan, but moving on to ShadowClan. He became leader and attempted to join all of the Clans together to become the true and ultimate leader of the entire forest.

"StarClan...?" Streamstar mumbled.

"You are not to speak of your leader ceremony," Longstar snarled under his breath. "It's against the warrior code, you fiend."

"But Tigerstar was such a nice cat!" Midnightstar continued, ignoring Longstar's warning. "He helped me get used to Clan life, explaining everything to me about the warrior code and how it didn't matter—"

"You vile, insignificant—" In a sudden flash, Streamstar and Midnightstar were tussling on top of the Great Rock, hissing and spitting insults.

Cherrynose gasped along with the rest of the cats surrounding her. It was the warrior code to never fight or argue at Gatherings; they were the meeting place for a sacred truce that was never to be broken.

"Look!" an EmberClan yowled above the clamour. "The moon is gone!"

Cherrynose glanced up at the suddenly cloudy night sky. Dark grey clouds were hovering in from the horizon until they fully covered the moon. Thunder rolled above softly, warning the cats to break up the fight.

Also, Streamstar was not the type of cat to break the warrior code. He was one of the most noble and wise cats Cherrynose knew, and she was surprised to see him lunge at Midnightstar like that, even under the circumstances.

Eventually, Streamstar pulled away from MidnightClan's first leader, panting and still cursing the black tom under his breath.

Stormstar padded to the tallest part of the rock. "This Gathering is officially over. StarClan have spoken. Return to your camps and sleep peacefully."

With that, Stormstar hopped down from the Great Rock and trotted up to Sparrowstripe. Cherrynose quickly closed in the space between them. She knew that Skyfeather would want to know everything about this Gathering, and she wasn't about to miss anything.

"I'm worried, Stormstar," Sparrowstripe hissed quietly. He glanced up at Cherrynose and continued. "Midnightstar can't possibly have gotten his nine lives from StarClan. Why did StarClan dissolve the Gathering if Midnightstar could possibly be as wicked as Tigerstar himself?"

Stormstar shook his head. "I don't know, Sparrowstripe," he meowed. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"He said that he met Tigerstar," Cherrynose put in. "It could be that StarClan didn't give him nine lives at all. Maybe Tigerstar did."

Sparrowstripe nodded, but Stormstar looked hesitant. "That's not how leader ceremonies work, but that's all I can tell you. Leaders are never supposed to discuss the ceremony with any cat, even rogues or loners."

Cherrynose nodded un understanding. But there was one thing tugging at the back of her mind. If Tawnyspot was in MidnightClan, she wouldn't come to a Gathering anyway. She was a queen. But her kits were due soon. Would Midnightstar let her come anyway?

And Oakleaf. He was an extremely proud warrior of EmberClan. Surely he would try to escape at a Gathering.

Cherrynose shook her head as Stormstar and Sparrowstripe continued to discuss the Gathering. She didn't know why StarClan would still cancel the Gathering while Streamstar and Midnightstar were fighting. Midnightstar was an evil cat! Surely StarClan didn't like it one bit…

Cherrynose was so confused that she wasn't even sure she'd be able to make it back to the camp without losing her footing along the twisted undergrowth. And she was absolutely sure she wouldn't be able to make it across the sugar river.

The waves lapped at the riverbed mercilessly. Cherrynose held her breath and leaped into the blue-green water, unaware of two yellow-golden eyes leering at her from the safety of the forest trees of LightClan territory.


	5. Chapter 3: Leafstripe's Prophecy

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys! You don't know how busy I've been lately! I mean, withmy brother's getting into theCoast Guard Academyand everything, and my bestestfriend's birthday, it's pretty hectic around here. It's also Lent, which means lesssssss eating---for me, at least. I'm sorry! Here's chapter 3!**

_"Streamstar did what?" Skyfeather gasped. Cherrynose _had explained to her in vivid detail about Midnightstar and Streamstar's little tussle on top of the Great Rock. "But that's so unlike him!" she exclaimed. "If any cat is the most loyal to the warrior code, it's Streamstar! How could he break it now?"

Cherrynose shrugged. "I don't know, Skyfeather," she mewed. "But all I know is that after that, StarClan wasn't too happy." 

Skyfeather felt like her system was being overloaded. Streamstar would never break the warrior code, even if Midnightstar was provoking him. And why did StarClan stop the Gathering? Midnightstar was so clearly evil. How could StarClan just let him get away safely? 

"Skyfeather?" a soft voice meowed from outside the nursery. "Who are you talking to?" 

Cherrynose flicked her head toward the entrance to the nursery before looking back at Skyfeather. "I should probably go. Stormstar may not have wanted you to know everything I just said." 

Skyfeather nodded and flicked the tip of her tail dismissively. But she couldn't wipe the concerned expression off her face as Cherrynose exited the bramble thicket and Stormstar trotted in. 

"What did she tell you?" the dark tom meowed, a trace of defiance layering his voice. 

Skyfeather sighed. She couldn't hide anything from Stormstar. He knew her all too well. "She just told me about Midnightstar and Streamstar." 

Stormstar sighed and sat down, touching his mate's shoulder with his tail comfortingly. "It's hard to believe, I know," he agreed with her silent worry. "But Midnightstar is like Tigerstar in so many ways. I was having trouble keeping my claws to myself, if I may say so myself." 

Skyfeather looked down at the three lumps of snoring fur between her paws. They looked so peaceful when they slept, and Skyfeather thought back to the fourth kit in her litter and how Midnightstar cruelly snatched it just out of her reach. 

Stormstar sensed her discomfort and leaned down to lick her ear. "It's all right, Skyfeather. StarClan—" 

"If you haven't noticed, _Stormstar_," Skyfeather snapped, interrupting her mate into shocked silence, "StarClan haven't exactly been very helpful to us now, have they?" 

Stormstar opened his muzzle to disagree, but stopped himself. A thoughtful expression flashed across his face while his eyes were clouded with…fear. That was fear in his expression. 

Instantly overcome by guilt, Skyfeather shifted positions and pressed her nose lightly to his cheek. "I'm sorry, Stormstar," she mewed quietly. "I didn't mean to startle you." 

Stormstar shook his head. "You're right, Skyfeather," he murmured. "If StarClan want Midnightstar to take over the forest, then so be it." He paused before meowing, "I shall travel to Mothermouth and speak to my warrior ancestors." 

"Stormstar…" Frostfur began softly, shuffling her paws in the sandy camp floor. 

"What is it, Frostfur?" Stormstar meowed, twitching the tip of his tail in curiosity. Frostfur wasn't easily nervous or apprehensive. 

Skyfeather watched the white she-cat's expression go from a worried one to a determined one. She looked up to her leader and meowed firmly, "I'm sorry, Stormstar, but…" Her determination evaporated quickly as she continued. "Well, Whitefang and I…um…" 

"You're going to have kits?" Stormstar finished for her. 

Frostfur hesitated before looking down and nodding gently again. 

Skyfeather rested her tail on her snowy friend's shoulder. "It's okay, Frostfur—" 

"No, it's not," Frostfur interrupted her, shaking the comforting gesture off of her pelt. "Who's going to mentor Cloverpaw while I'm in the nursery?" 

Skyfeather's eyes widened as she realized Frostfur's dilemma. She looked up to Stormstar. Hopefully the sleek leader would know what to do. 

Eventually, Stormstar nodded in understanding. "What's done is done," he meowed softly. "From now on, Frostfur, you will reside in the nursery. Skyfeather here will take over Cloverpaw's training." 

Just then, the creamy-brown tabby she-cat trotted up to the chatting cats. "You mean _Skyfeather _is my mentor now?" she questioned in disbelief. "That's _awesome_! I can't wait to tell Spottedpaw! She'll be so jealous! Oh, I can't wait to start training with you, Skyfeather! Frostfur has already taught me a few warrior hunting skills, but there's still a lot more to learn. Can we practice some fighting moves? I can't—" 

"Cloverpaw!" Frostfur, Skyfeather, and Stormstar yowled in unison. The eager apprentice silenced herself and stared down at her paws in embarrassment. 

"Stormstar, what about our kits?" Skyfeather asked, concern for her sons building up inside her. 

Stormstar nodded. "While Frostfur's in the nursery, she'll look after them. They're all old enough to understand that RainClan needs more warriors." 

Skyfeather nodded. She didn't like the fact of leaving her kits with Frostfur, though. It wasn't that she couldn't trust Frostfur; the two had been best friends ever since Skyfeather was apprenticed. But she still wanted the reassurance twenty-four seven that her kits were out of harm's way. 

As Frostfur padded away to tell her mate, Whitefang, the news, Stormstar turned to Skyfeather. "Come on, Skyfeather," he muttered pleadingly. "We can't lose any more warriors, and Cloverpaw needs a mentor more than any other cat. Besides, you told me just yesterday that you wanted nothing more than to get some fresh air outside of the RainClan camp. Now's your chance." 

Skyfeather nodded. She was looking forward to leaving the camp for the first time in moons and working with another apprentice. Her first apprentice, Dustcloud, had been nearly as excited as Cloverpaw to be an apprentice, and Skyfeather was used to working with that type of personality. 

"I'll tell you what," Stormstar added hastily. "Why don't you go out on a hunting patrol with Cloverpaw, Littlerock, and Lightpaw and get used to leaving the camp again? It'll be some good exercise for you. Get those muscles moving again." 

Skyfeather nodded, though she decided to go and check up on her kits before setting off to find the others. Cloverpaw followed her to the nursery. 

When Skyfeather ducked inside the dense brambles, she saw Frostfur explaining to Talonkit why his mother wasn't there. 

"…so now she's going to train Cloverpaw instead of me," Frostfur was explaining. 

Talonkit nodded. He turned around to see Skyfeather and Cloverpaw entering the nursery. "Mother!" he squeaked, rushing up to Skyfeather. "Is this Cloverpaw? You're lucky," he added to the brown tabby. "My mother is one of the best warriors in the world!" 

Skyfeather chuckled in delight. "Go back to sleep, Talonkit," she purred. "Will you and your brothers be okay with Frostfur for the time-being?" 

Talonkit nodded vigorously. 

"Good," Skyfeather mewed, flicking her son's nose with her tail. "Do whatever she tells you. Pretend she's your new mother." 

As Talonkit scurried off to cuddle back in the warm fur of his brothers, Skyfeather turned to Cloverpaw. "Let's go find Littlerock and Lightpaw." 

Cloverpaw nodded and the two left the nursery. Littlerock was crouched beside the pile of fresh-kill while Lightpaw was tussling with Hawkpaw near the apprentices' den. 

"You go get Lightpaw," Skyfeather ordered to Cloverpaw. The apprentice nodded and dashed off to get her friend. Skyfeather turned to Littlerock and padded over to the heap of fresh-kill. 

"Hello, Skyfeather," the small grey-and-white tabby mewed welcomingly as she finished off her water vole. "What are you doing out of the nursery?" 

"Frostfur is going to have kits," Skyfeather explained bluntly. "I'm taking over Cloverpaw's training, and Stormstar wanted me to go on a hunting patrol with her, you, and Lightpaw." 

Littlerock nodded, swiping her tongue over her whiskers, licking up and last traces of the food. "Let's go then," she meowed. 

The two padded over to the fern entrance to the camp where Cloverpaw and Lightpaw were waiting. "Remember," Littlerock reminded the two eager apprentices. "This is Skyfeather's first time out of the camp in moons. Don't make fun of her if she's forgotten a few skills." 

"I have not forgotten _anything_!" Skyfeather hissed teasingly. 

Littlerock snorted at her. "That long in the nursery, and I bet you've forgotten how to kill a simple mouse." 

Skyfeather shook her head playfully. "Why you little…" 

"Come on!" Cloverpaw mewed anxiously. "I want to get going before my paws explode!" 

Skyfeather and Littlerock exchanged humorous glances before bursting out into laughter. "I can picture that," Skyfeather huffed through her thick purring. 

The hunting patrol was about to leave when Skyfeather scented Icepool trotting up to the group. 

"If you don't mind," the white medicine cat panted, "I'd like to join you. I need some borage for when Frostfur has her kits." 

Skyfeather nodded. "Of course, Icepool," she mewed. The five cats padded through the fern tunnel and disappeared out the camp. 

Skyfeather blinked. The last time she had seen the forest was in newleaf when the trees were still slightly bare and frost still misted the undergrowth. Now, in greenleaf, the colossal oak trees that towered above the patrol were laden with thick, green leaves, gently tossing in thesmooth wind. 

"Wow," Skyfeather mumbled quietly to herself. "The forest is beautiful in greenleaf, isn't it?" 

Littlerock nodded in agreement. "Come on," she meowed. "We have a Clan to hunt for." 

Skyfeather nodded and followed Littlerock to the sugar river's edge. She scented a faint whiff of fish among the thick, sweet scent of the river, and sat patiently on the riverbed, peering down into the slippery water lapping at the pebbles on the shore. 

Icepool trotted up to her and took a sniff at the tall grasses popping up from the shallow water below. He cringed back, scrunching up his muzzle. "I found the burdock." Swiftly and with ease, he dug up the thick-stemmed yellow plant until the roots were visible. "You never know when a rat bite will come into play…" he mumbled through a mouthful of the yellow herb. 

Skyfeather dabbed her paw into the water in fierce concentration. Moments later, a fish was flopping breathlessly on the narrow riverbed, but Skyfeather misjudged the landing, and the fish flipped back into the rushing current. 

Littlerock snickered somewhere behind her, and Skyfeather smelled a strong scent of mouse in the tabby's jaws. 

"Told you," Littlerock sneered, tease thick in her meow. 

Skyfeather spun around and batted a sheathed paw at the warrior, who readily dodged the swift attack. 

"They're the ones acting like apprentices," Skyfeather overheard Lightpaw mumble to Cloverpaw and quickly pulled away from Littlerock. 

"For your information," she coughed, "we were practicing our fighting moves." 

Lightpaw rolled her eyes. "_Riight_…" 

"Skyfeather! Littlerock!" 

Skyfeather spun around to see Icepool yowling loudly at them. "Hush up, Icepool!" she hissed. "You'll scare away all of the prey in the forest!" 

Icepool ducked his head, but still kept up his anxious whispering. "Come here!" 

Skyfeather rolled her eyes and bounded over to where Icepool was crouched on the opposite side of the sugar river. She refrained from diving into the water and simply called across it to the soaking-wet medicine cat, "What is it, Icepool?" 

"StarClan have sent me a sign!" he yowled urgently, capturing Skyfeather's attention. Was Firestar trying to tell the Clan something about Midnightstar? 

Icepool looked down at the borage plants in the sugar river. "It was…" he started unconfidently, "I think it was…well, I saw the reeds swaying, and suddenly Leafstripe appeared through the reeds. He told me this: 'The spotted wolf will come together and defeat the eyes of midnight.' I asked him what it meant, but he disappeared. Skyfeather, what does it mean?" 

Skyfeather was too shocked to say anything. Once again, the eyes of midnight was most likely Midnightstar. But, what could the spotted wolf mean? 

"Skyfeather!" Cloverpaw gasped beside her. "Don't tell me the Clans are going to have to ally with _wolves _to save the forest from Midnightstar!" 

"There aren't even any wolves _in _this forest!" Lightpaw added, her voice quivering with unease at the prophecy. 

Skyfeather's mind was racing uncontrollably. _Stormstar_, she thought. _I'll have to tell Stormstar_. "Stormstar will know what to do," she meowed confidently to the other cats. "Don't worry. If Midnightstar is going to be defeated, we'll be all right." 

"But wolves?" Littlerock mewed, suddenly sounding like the small, defenceless kittypet she used to be before Skyfeather found her in the Twoleg nest across their old camp. "If there were wolves in our forest, Snowstorm's patrol would have scented them." 

"But what do wolves smell like?" Cloverpaw put in. "How can we be sure that these wolves aren't just masters of hiding scent?" 

Skyfeather shivered, the sudden sensation of being watched by malevolent golden eyes overwhelming her. "Let's get back to camp," she suggested in a trembling voice. "I'm sure Stormstar would want to know about Icepool's message." 

The patrol gathered together the fresh-kill and herbs and returned to the RainClan camp. Sparrowstripe was talking to Stormstar at the foot of the Highrock. Skyfeather saw to it that the apprentices dropped their fresh-kill in the pile and immediately trotted over to her mate, Icepool and Littlerock right behind her. 

"Stormstar," Skyfeather began, "Icepool received a message from StarClan while we were out." 

Stormstar turned from Sparrowstripe and looked at the medicine cat. "What did it say?" 

"Leafstripe appeared from the reeds in the sugar river," Icepool explained, voice calmer now that they were safe in the RainClan camp. "He said, 'The spotted wolf will come together and defeat the eyes of midnight.' Then he disappeared." 

Stormstar nodded and looked down, contemplating the prophecy. Littlerock started mewing uncomfortable. 

"Stormstar," she blurted out, "there aren't…_wolves_…in the forest, are there?" 

Stormstar flitted his eyes up to the tabby warrior's eyes. "Of course not," he hissed, although Skyfeather sensed a hint of anxiety in his meow. "Go and get your rest," he ordered to Littlerock and Icepool. "I'll talk to Sparrowstripe about this." 

The others trotted off, but Skyfeather stayed put. When Stormstar noticed her, he sighed. "Go and check up on the kits," he decided. "Rainkit's been calling for you all afternoon." 

Skyfeather cursed under her breath. Stormstar knew exactly what to say to make her leave. Quickly, she bounded over to the nursery and strode inside. 

"Mother!" 

Immediately, she was attacked by a flurry of grey fur. She purred in delight as her kits covered her in licks. 

Frostfur looked on in happiness. "You have wonderful kits," she mewed warmly. 

Skyfeather nodded, shoving her three sons off of her back. "Aren't they?" she agreed. But as she peered down at her playing kits, she wondered secretly, _Do they know that they have a fourth brother? _Thoughts of the beautiful fourth tom swam through her mind. She only saw him a few times, but she could remember clearly what his fur looked like. 

_The fourth kit: li__ghtly dappled grey tortoiseshell with brown flecks._

A tremble passed through Skyfeather's lithe body, which she hid expertly so not as to concern Frostfur. But no matter what Stormstar or Icepool or Moonflower told her, she would always remember that fourth tom. 

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to need help with Frostfur's kits. I knew you guys loved helping with names, so I decided not to name them just for you! ;D**


	6. Chapter 4: The MidnightClan Patrol

**A/N: I know I'm really speeding along these updates, but I have organization to maintain in the documents sector of my account...now that I finished The Journey while still continuing The Lost Warrior, everything's out of balance! And believe me, I hate it when things are off balance...**

* * *

_As the RainClan cats crossed the _narrow Twoleg path jutting straight through RainClan territory, Cherrynose picked up a faint trace of rabbit-scent, but it was scarce.

"That's it!" Whitefang hissed, clawing at an invisible enemy in the air. "We can't continue to sit back and watch the Twolegs completely destroy our home! StarClan can't possible allow that to happen!" 

Silverwing snorted. "Of course StarClan would never _want _that to happen," the flecked tom meowed. "But they never stopped the ancient Clans when they left the forest to find another place to stay. I remember Stormstar telling me that they're still around today, living by a huge lake." 

Whitefang was the one to snort now. "How could ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, _and _WindClan still be alive living in one area? That's a mouse-brained idea." 

Silverwing worked hard at the ground with his claws. "Mouse dung!" he spat. "I'm sure the Clans are still alive." 

Cherrynose joined in the conversation. "I'd hate to ruin your little chat, but we do have an evil, blood-thirsty leader to look out for." 

Whitefang only glared at Cherrynose while Silverwing allowed the fur on his back to lie flat again. "Sorry," he mumbled. 

The patrol set off again, following the sugar river to where the Twolegplace began. Cherrynose knew that around that area across the sugar river was where the very first cats of RainClan lived. She shivered at the thought of RainClan cats being alley cats in the dark midst of Twolegs and monsters, but she kept her head clear for any sign of MidnightClan. 

Hawkpaw, Silverwing's apprentice, ducked down to take a sniff at the flowing river. "Huh," the tortoiseshell she-cat mewed. "The sugar river doesn't smell sweet near this part of the forest." 

Cherrynose nodded and pulled her lips back in a snarl. "Probably because of the fowl scents coming from the Twolegplace." 

Silverwing flicked Hawkpaw with his tail. "Come on," he meowed. "We still have to renew the border markings. Don't you want to give it a try?" 

Hawkpaw immediately bolted to her mentor's side, nodding excitedly. The patrol moved on. 

Suddenly, a sharp tang hit Cherrynose's scent glands. She resented that her mouth had been open for any prey-scent, and scowled at the fowl scent. 

"What _is _that?" Whitefang snarled. "It smells like every type of cat possible combined! Rogues, kittypets, and even Clan cats!" 

Silverwing nodded, at the head of the patrol. He was the only cat not to recoil in disgust. "It smells like it's coming from the Twolegplace. Didn't Midnightstar say that MidnightClan would be residing in the Twolegplace?" 

Cherrynose nodded, though she couldn't relax her senses. The smell grew stronger as it grew nearer, and Cherrynose feared the worse. 

"RainClan!" a voice hissed in the distance, following by numerous battle yowls. 

Silverwing's ears prickled at the noise. "Run!" he spat, fleeing in the direction of the RainClan camp. 

But the MidnightClan cats were faster, probably from years of being rogues. To Cherrynose's surprise, one of the cats lagged behind, not even bothering to run along with the others. 

With a snarl of fury, the faster MidnightClan cat leaped at Whitefang, who was bringing up the rear. Cherrynose watched and listened in horror as the ginger tom drew blood from Whitefang's black fur and as the RainClan cat hissed in agony and pain. 

"Help him!" Hawkpaw yowled, clearly afraid to join the battle. With a leap of rage, Silverwing lunged at the tussling cats and yanked the ginger tom off of Whitefang's back. 

Cherrynose quickly trotted up to the injured warrior. "Let's hurry back," she mewed nervously. "I'm sure Icepool can help you—" 

"No," Whitefang rasped. "We need to get these cats off our territory…" 

Cherrynose looked up, fear stabbing her heart. She had a strange feeling that the RainClan patrol was no longer in what used to be RainClan territory. 

As if on cue to answer Cherrynose's thoughts, the silver MidnightClan warrior behind the ginger one hissed, "Get off of MidnightClan's territory!" 

Silverwing spat in fury, leaping away from the tom. "_MidnightClan_?" he echoed in rage. "_You're _on _RainClan _territory!" 

The she-cat snorted. "Not anymore," she snarled. "MidnightClan needs some territory too." 

Silverwing was about to say something when Cherrynose flicked her tail across his mouth for silence. The last thing she wanted was a fight with an enemy Clan. "Quiet, Silverwing," she mewed calmly. "Let's leave before this gets worse. I'm sure Stormstar or Sparrowstripe would like to know about this." 

Silverwing was about to protest when he seemed to think over Cherrynose's words. The ginger RainClan warrior was grateful when he seemed to relax, though the fur on his back remained stiff. He turned to the MidnightClan warriors. By then, the third warrior had approached the other cats. 

Cherrynose stifled a gasp of dismay. 

The third warrior was Earthback. 

_Earthback! _she thought. _Of course she wasn't so keen to attack us!_

"I'm sorry, Silverwing," the tabby she-cat meowed, sorrow thick in her voice. 

"Shut up," the ginger warrior hissed at her. "You were ordered to remain silent." 

"I will not take orders from you, Flamepelt," Earthback growled, her hackles slowly rising. "If we're equals in one Clan, you are not the boss of me." 

"How dare you?" the grey warrior spat in indignation. "You are no equal to us!" 

"Fox dung," Earthback stated simply before drawing her tongue over her paw as if in dismissal of the conversation. 

Flamepelt turned back to the RainClan cats. "If we catch you on MidnightClan territory once more, we will kill you." 

Whitefang snorted. "Little do you know that's against the warrior code." 

"Who cares about the warrior code?" the silver warrior snapped, but Flamepelt silenced her. 

"Keep silent, Duskflower," he ordered, twitching his tail in her direction. He turned back to the RainClan patrol. "Leave now. And be sure that we will tell Midnightstar about our little encounter." 

Silverwing said nothing; he simply stood and led the way along the sugar river. Cherrynose cast one glance at Earthback before following him with the others.

* * *

"They've taken RainClan territory?" Sparrowstripe hissed in pure rage. "They can't do that!" He turned to Stormstar beside him. "You can't let them do that! They're breaking everything in the warrior code simply by being a Clan!" 

Stormstar silenced the infuriated deputy with a twitch of his tail. "Quiet, Sparrowstripe," he meowed calmly. "Silverwing, Whitefang, Cherrynose, thank you for telling me this. You may go and get some fresh-kill from the pile. Hawkpaw, go get some rest after you eat." 

The other three cats dipped their heads and stalked off to the fresh-kill pile, but Cherrynose couldn't find it in herself to move. Stormstar blinked at her in puzzlement. 

"What's the matter, Cherrynose?" he asked serenely. 

Cherrynose stifled a snort. "How can you be so secretive to your Clan?" she meowed with the least bit of disrespect possible. "Surely you're not going to ponder this while Midnightstar goes on and attacks the other Clans?" 

Stormstar's eyes flashed with annoyance, causing Cherrynose to flinch away. But the annoyance quickly evaporated into concern and understanding. "I'm sorry, Cherrynose," he mumbled, sending Sparrowstripe away with his tail. "But believe me, I would tell you everything if I knew what to do myself. The Clans have too much going on right now to worry about Midnightstar, let alone a whole other Clan. For now, we're just going to let MidnightClan claim the territory. We have enough as it is." 

Cherrynose nodded in dissatisfaction as she trotted away to the pile of fresh-kill. She felt dismay prod at her when she saw the pitiful size of the pile. The Twolegs had been scaring off more and more prey with all the noise they were making, and Cherrynose was afraid that it would be too late for the forest Clans if they didn't do something soon. 

"Cherrynose?" 

The ginger warrior looked over her shoulder to see a familiar tortoiseshell she-cat making her way over to her. "Hello, Spottedpaw," she mewed, trying hard to conceal her worry. 

The Morph settled down beside her mentor and picked at a thrush she chose from the pile. "I've been wondering when…well…" 

"Get on with it," Cherrynose muttered, anxious to hear the apprentice's worries. Maybe Spottedpaw was a cat she could surely look to for mental comfort. 

Spottedpaw sighed. "I guess I've been feeling more and more inferior ever since I joined RainClan a moon or so ago," she mewed. "I used to be a First, a leader. But now, I'm a helpless apprentice. Are you sure I can save the forest from total destruction?" 

Cherrynose felt slightly shocked from the she-cat's thoughts. "Spottedpaw, you're a Morph!" she meowed in wonder, still awed at her apprentice's special ability. "If any cat can save us, it's you." 

Spottedpaw looked down, embarrassment flooding her actions. "But Skyfeather…" Finally, she sighed. "I guess there's no other way to tell you this. Cherrynose, I had a dream last night that Skyfeather died saving me." 

Fear and surprise choked Cherrynose from replying to Spottedpaw's news. _It was just a dream though_, she thought, trying to calm herself. _Skyfeather isn't going to die soon…_

"But she called me a different name," Spottedpaw went on hastily. "I think I was a warrior, but I forget what my name was." 

Cherrynose nodded. That meant the dream took place somewhere in the future. "What was the setting like?" 

Spottedpaw looked down again. "We were at Fourtrees. I was in cat form, pelting across the Thunderpath in some sort of hurry. A monster was rushing by, and I was locked into fear. I couldn't move. But Skyfeather leaped in the way and got killed by it…" 

Anger caused Cherrynose to curl her lip. How could Twolegs be so senseless? Couldn't their monsters see helpless cats in the middle of the Thunderpath? Cherrynose shivered at the thought of being prey to something else in the forest. 

"I'm sure it was just a dream," she murmured, though she wasn't quite sure she had convinced herself yet. "Go and get some rest. I think Stormstar wants to take you to Mothermouth with him tonight." 

The worry quickly disappeared from Spottedpaw's clouded eyes as she nodded and trotted off to the apprentices' den. 

Cherrynose finished off her fresh-kill and spotted Skyfeather emerging from the nursery. She was glad that the silver queen got the chance to act like a warrior now that her kits were born and Frostfur was taking care of them. She even got an apprentice. Hopefully she'd be able to fight like she used to by the time Midnightstar leaped into his evil ways. 

"Cherrynose," the ginger warrior heard from behind her, distracting her from her thoughts. She turned around to see Sparrowstripe trotting toward her. 

"Yes?" she mewed to her father. 

"Stormstar wants you to come along with your apprentice to Mothermouth. It's in MidnightClan's new territory, and I'm sure that Midnightstar won't be too keen on letting you pass safely." 

"'You?'" Cherrynose echoed. "You're not coming?" 

"Someone has to stay and guard the camp. If Midnightstar does find you, he'll choose the time to attack, I'm sure," Sparrowstripe meowed decisively. Then he added more softly and out of character, "Just be careful out there. I wouldn't want you getting hurt on your way to a sacred event. Imagine what your mother would think of me letting you go on this trip." 

"She doesn't want me to go?" Cherrynose questioned, giving her ruffled chest fur a quick, nervous lick. "Why not?" 

"StarClan knows why she's so terrified of Midnightstar, but what cat wouldn't be?" Sparrowstripe mumbled. "Just don't tell her that you're going." 

Cherrynose nodded. "Sure," she whispered as Gingerfoot padded by. 

Sparrowstripe disappeared with the white warrior into the warriors' den while Cherrynose got to her paws and stared around the camp. She liked to look out over the Clan life moving on around her, just relaxing in the greenleaf sun. But the sun was setting, and Stormstar would be leaving soon for the journey to Mothermouth. Silently, Cherrynose prayed to StarClan for safe passage through MidnightClan territory. _Please, StarClan_, she thought desperately. _The last thing I want is an unnecessary fight about the warrior code. _

**A/N: I know. Pretty long. Sorry! And if the spacers don't work, I'm sorry. They haven't been lately. THere should be one in betweent he patrol and telling Sparrowstripe and Stormstar. Reviews! They're much appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 5: The Moonstone

**A/N: Man, these chapters are getting longer and longer...O.o Chapter 5! **

_Skyfeather nudged Cloverpaw to her paws. _The brown-and-white apprentice had been stuffing herself with travelling herbs in preparation for the trip to Mothermouth. Skyfeather was still uncertain about the number of cats he was taking, but shoved the thought aside. Why separate mentor from apprentice?

"I'm coming," Cloverpaw mumbled, exasperation thick in her mew. "Give me a second." 

"We don't have a second," Skyfeather hissed. "Stormstar's leaving now." 

Stormstar hadn't eaten any herbs. Leaders were never supposed to eat anything before sharing tongues with StarClan beside the Moonstone. But Skyfeather had gulped down every last distasteful bite of the herbs. She didn't want to be hungry for the trip and slow every cat down, especially since they were travelling through MidnightClan's new territory. 

As Skyfeather and Cloverpaw approached the fern entrance, Stormstar flicked his tail in symbol to leave. Skyfeather cast one nervous glance at the nursery before following the others into the moonlit forest. 

"I love the forest at night," she heard Spottedpaw, Cherrynose's apprentice mew softly to her mentor. "It's so peaceful." 

Cherrynose snorted. "Not for long," she murmured. "If the Twolegs continue to destroy the forest while we sit here and wait for nothing, the forest might not look so peaceful anymore." 

Skyfeather curbed a hiss of anger at Cherrynose's words. Surely the dark ginger warrior couldn't believe that. "Cherrynose—" she began, but was quickly silenced with a hiss from Stormstar. 

"Hush, you two!" he snapped urgently. "I can scent an EmberClan cat." 

Skyfeather lowered her whole body and breathed in deeply. Stormstar was right. An EmberClan patrol was making its way into RainClan territory. 

"What are they doing so far into RainClan territory?" Cloverpaw asked, defiance gleaming in her eyes. Skyfeather couldn't help feeling pride at the apprentice's understanding of Clan territories. 

Stormstar shook his head for silence as Skyfeather spotted the patrol creeping along through the undergrowth, bodies down and scenting for any traces of RainClan. Skyfeather was glad that the RainClan patrol was downwind so the EmberClan cats couldn't smell them. 

But what captivated Skyfeather was the fact that Sandstorm and Sunpaw were among the sneaking cats. Betrayal and anger stabbed at Skyfeather as she watched the familiar cats creep along through the underbrush. 

Suddenly, the head of the patrol, which Skyfeather recognized as the deputy, Thunderheart, stopped and flicked his tail for silence. He had noticed the RainClan cats. 

"What is it?" a light brown she-cat whispered. Skyfeather remembered her to be Heathertail, RainClan's first medicine cat's mother. Skyfeather thought she would've been an elder by now. 

Thunderheart didn't say anything, he only twisted his head around to see the crouching RainClan cats. Skyfeather saw that Stormstar was sitting up, staring at them, anger showing in his eyes. 

"Stormstar," Thunderheart meowed, shuffling his paws nervously on the ground. "I didn't see you there." 

Stormstar drew in a breath of annoyance. "You didn't?" he meowed icily. "In RainClan territory? I wonder why that is…" 

Skyfeather saw that Sandstorm was staring at her, sorrow clouding her eyes. Skyfeather looked away, unable to meet the medicine cat's pale green eyes. 

Thunderheart looked down, suppressing a sigh. "Stormstar, the thing is…" He paused, unleashing the sigh. 

Sandstorm trotted up beside him. "What Thunderheart's trying to say is that Streamstar lost his last life this morning to blackcough." 

All of Skyfeather's anger at the EmberClan cat quickly vanished, replaced with sorrow and pity. Sandstorm and Streamstar had been really close, and Skyfeather had grown to like the wise leader. 

But the way Sandstorm told the news told Skyfeather that she was hiding something. Suddenly, she thought that blackcough, especially in the middle of greenleaf, was not the reason for Streamstar's final death. 

Stormstar seemed to relax as well. "I see," he muttered. "RainClan will all grieve for this truly terrible loss. However, you could have simply told us that. All Clan patrols have safe passage through other territories to Mothermouth. I was just heading there myself, but for other reasons. I just warn you that Midnightstar may not be so glad to see you." 

Thunderheart nodded. Skyfeather wondered how Snowstorm would take the news of Thunderheart's leadership. He was the father of her kits, the first kits of RainClan, and the she-cat was also the lead of the patrol Skyfeather had sent out to find the Morph, Spottedpaw. 

"Shall we travel together?" Cherrynose wondered. 

Stormstar glanced at the ginger warrior. "I'm not sure," he meowed. There might not be enough time for a new leader to receive his nine lives and for another leader to share tongues with StarClan in one night…" 

Suddenly, a sensation passed through Skyfeather as she mumbled, "StarClan will allow it." 

Sandstorm stared at Skyfeather with wide eyes. "You felt it too?" she whispered. 

Skyfeather nodded. The sensation was like icy claws pricking her insides, turning her blood to ice. She saw glimmering, clear warriors standing all around the group of cats, frosty starlight glittering at their paws for a moment before the sensation passed and she mumbled the faint words subconsciously. 

Stormstar glanced at Skyfeather. "What's wrong?" he asked, the usual kindness showing in his eyes and worried voice. 

"Nothing," Skyfeather mewed to her mate, trying her hardest to hide the strange feeling that had overcome her. 

As Stormstar turned back to Thunderheart, Skyfeather crept over to where Sandstorm and her apprentice were standing. 

"What just happened?" she questioned urgently in a hiss. 

Sandstorm shrugged. "I saw them too," she mewed. "StarClan warriors, standing _everywhere_!" 

Sunpaw looked up at her trembling mentor. "I saw them too!" she gasped. "I think all of the medicine cats saw them." 

Sandstorm looked at Skyfeather. "But you're not a medicine cat." 

Skyfeather took a step back. Surely StarClan wasn't singling her out as they had before when RainClan went to find a proper home. She wasn't a medicine cat, so why had she seen the StarClan warriors? Confusion bubbled inside her, but she pushed it aside and turned to the other cats. 

"If Skyfeather believes that StarClan will allow our conjoined meeting then let's travel together," Stormstar meowed. "I'd rather have more cats to go through MidnightClan territory." 

Thunderheart nodded and set off to gather the other warriors he was bringing with him. The big patrol set off through the dark forest on their way to MidnightClan territory and to Mothermouth.

* * *

"Can you even believe how selfish that cat is?" Cloverpaw spat as the cats made their way across the MidnightClan border. "He made himself leader and named his own Clan after himself!" 

Skyfeather snorted. "You think he wants to be remembered?" she mewed, only half-impressed with the blood-thirsty cat's ambitions. 

Spottedpaw's mind was somewhere else though. Skyfeather saw her gazing at a dark brown EmberClan warrior trotting silently behind her new leader. Skyfeather decided to ease the apprentice's wondering mind and padded over to the she-cat. 

"Hello," she meowed kindly, trying to show as much friendliness as possible. 

The warrior looked up at her. "Er, hi." 

Skyfeather hid her stab of disappointment and continued. "You seem a bit familiar. Have I seen you before?" 

The she-cat looked up more fully now, confidence flowing into her clouded eyes. "Maybe at Gatherings. But I've tried to keep to myself ever since I heard of my mentor's whereabouts." 

Curiosity brimmed up inside of Skyfeather as the warrior spoke. Could she possibly be speaking of one of the missing EmberClan warriors? "Who was your mentor?" 

The brown cat sighed. "Oakleaf," she murmured. "He was last spotted in a MidnightClan patrol." 

Shock came in a pang to Skyfeather. "Oakleaf? You must be Treepaw!" 

"Treepelt now," the warrior mewed. "I've been made a warrior, but I'd always hoped that Oakleaf would be there." 

Skyfeather sighed. Oakleaf was also the father of Tawnyspot's kits, which were surely born by now, unless Midnightstar decided to get rid of the queen. Skyfeather stifled the shivers curling up her spine at the thought of a lifeless tortoiseshell body lying beside a Thunderpath in the Twolegplace. 

"I knew Oakleaf," Skyfeather meowed. "He was a good friend to one of my Clanmates, Tawnyspot." 

Treepelt nodded. "He told me about her…" 

Skyfeather acknowledged the awkward silence as confirmation that Treepelt knew of the half-Clan kits that Tawnyspot had had. 

As the large group of cats neared the bend in the sugar river blocking the Twolegplace from the former RainClan territory. Skyfeather braced herself for MidnightClan warriors to leap out at them, but, surprisingly, no cats appeared. 

Stormstar led the cats across a new bridge that Twolegs had built recently across the river's gorge. Thunderheart was right behind him, followed by the warriors and apprentices and medicine cats. 

Suddenly, a strong, pungent scent filled Skyfeather's nose. She wasn't quite sure if it was MidnightClan or not, since the acrid stench of the Thunderpath mixed up her senses, but she was sure that the camp was near. 

Skyfeather couldn't control the spasms that passed through her body as the cats walked past the alley where the original RainClan camp was. That was the place where Firestar had rested last, where Skyfeather had met Littlerock, Bluetail, and Tawnyspot—more shivers. The last time Skyfeather had been there was at least four whole seasons ago. The memories weren't exactly horrible, except for the fact that different alley cats—rogues—occupied the alley now, hissing at her as she passed them. 

"Well, well, well," a dark, menacing voice meowed from somewhere in front of the group. Skyfeather leaned forward past Treepelt to see Blackstorm, the MidnightClan deputy sitting in front of the cats. "What do we have here? Stormstar, I thought you would know more about the warrior code than any other cat." 

Stormstar hissed in fury. "I do, _Blackstorm_," he snarled, spitting the name. "And I suppose you know that all cats have safe passage through _any _Clan territory on their way to Mothermouth." 

Blackstorm tipped her head to one side. "Mothermouth? You mean all of these cats are going to Mothermouth?" 

Thunderheart leered at the black she-cat, rage clouding his eyes. "Yes, we are. Now, if you don't let us pass, then I'm sure StarClan won't be too happy." 

Skyfeather saw Sandstorm coax Sunpaw toward the front of the group. When she finally got the trembling apprentice to the front, she meowed clearly and firmly, "Blackstorm, EmberClan brings both of its medicine cats. We promise we are not here for a fight." 

Skyfeather nodded in agreement. Medicine cats were symbols of peace and were never supposed to encourage war and battles. 

Blackstorm surprisingly nodded. "I see," she meowed gently. Skyfeather could see the thoughtfulness in her eyes. "I suppose medicine cats do not like fighting?" 

"No," Sandstorm mewed. "We are here to guide our deputy to the Moonstone." 

Blackstorm nodded. "And stopping you is against the warrior code?" 

Skyfeather looked oddly at the MidnightClan deputy. Was she seriously so keen to learn about the warrior code? Skyfeather thought that she would make a much better leader than that evil Midnightstar, especially since he shoved the warrior code aside like it was nothing. 

As Thunderheart nodded, Blackstorm's expression turned resentful and she stepped aside. "Very well," she hissed. "But if I catch you here again, I will chase you all down." 

Stormstar nodded, and Skyfeather could tell that he was grateful for the surprising, kind gesture. "Thank you, Blackstorm." Without another word, the cats pushed past Blackstorm and further into the dense Twolegplace. 

But as Skyfeather passed the black deputy, she could feel her hackles rising. The she-cat sent out a horrible vibe, like she could attack at any moment, regardless of the warrior code. Skyfeather also saw the deputy leering at Cherrynose through narrowed eyes before slipping into the darkness of an alley. 

The Twoleg nest where the Moonstone was hidden soon came into view. Stormstar stopped and gathered all of the RainClan cats around. 

"StarClan has granted us safe passage through the Twolegplace tonight," he meowed, casting a glance at Skyfeather. "Skyfeather was right. StarClan does want us to speak with them. I told Thunderheart that he may go first, and that RainClan will keep watch for him. Let's remain loyal to that promise." 

Skyfeather watched the EmberClan cats disappear behind the Twoleg nest. The space wasn't all that cramped as Skyfeather remembered it to be, and she thought that the other EmberClan cats would probably wait outside Mothermouth for their new leader to return.

* * *

It felt like moons had passed when Thunderheart re-emerged from the dark and silent tunnel. Skyfeather had dozed off some, the smell of the Thunderpath beside her making that a very difficult task. But she had managed to sleep for several moments before Stormstar prodded her awake. 

"Skyfeather, I want you to come into the cave with me," the dark-grey leader whispered. "You and Cherrynose will come while the apprentices wait outside with the EmberClan cats." 

Skyfeather nodded and got to her paws. She nodded brusquely to Cherrynose as the three cats slipped behind the Twoleg nest. 

Thunderheart was there, speaking to his fellow warriors. "Greetings, Stormstar," he meowed, new confidence in his voice. "I wish you safe speaking with StarClan." 

"Thank you, Thunderheart. Or should I say Thunderstar?" Stormstar meowed. "Congratulations." 

Thunderstar nodded. "Thank you." And with that, the EmberClan cats padded out from behind the nest. 

Stormstar nodded to Spottedpaw and Cloverpaw before disappearing inside the tunnel. Skyfeather and Cherrynose followed him apprehensively. 

Strangely enough, Skyfeather could make her way swiftly through the damp tunnel. She had only been there once before, but she knew it well enough to remember where the twists and turns were. She had been there a couple of times in her dreams. 

Cherrynose on the other hand had some difficulty. Skyfeather guided her along the passage by scent and sound of Stormstar's pawsteps. 

Eventually, the Moonstone came into view at the end of the tunnel as it opened into a clearing. Skyfeather was half-shocked to see that it was still lit up with light even though the moon had set long ago. 

Stormstar nodded to the two warriors. "Thank you for coming with me. While I speak to StarClan, I ask for silence." 

Skyfeather nodded, exchanging an excited glance with Cherrynose. She had never actually seen the inside of the cave, except for in her dreams. This experience was rather enlightening for her. 

Stormstar then crouched down with his paws touching the glittering stone. He touched his nose to it and closed his eyes. Suddenly, when Skyfeather was sure that her mate was sleeping, the cave was plunged into total darkness.


	8. Chapter 6: The Twolegs Attack

**A/N: You wanted shorter chapters? Well, you...didn't...but here. Short chapter. (Remember, I'm just finding these things out too).**

_Chill shivers curled up Cherrynose's pelt _as she witnessed the amazing scene going on before her. She couldn't see much in the way of the cave, but she could scent Skyfeather's and Stormstar's presence. She sat exceptionally still, unable to shy away from the moment.

Cherrynose was sure that she had fallen asleep when Stormstar shifted positions. She jerked her head up in shock as the sound of paws on stone filled the air. 

"Skyfeather?" Stormstar meowed softly. 

"I'm here," Cherrynose heard the cat beside her mew. "Are you finished?" 

"Yes," Stormstar mumbled. "Let's hurry. I have to tell the rest of the Clan what I've seen." 

Cherrynose nodded, although she knew that no cat would be able to see her. She quickly made her way out of the clearing and used her whiskers to tell her where the tunnel turned and sloped. 

Finally the cats made it outside of the tunnel. Cloverpaw and Spottedpaw were sitting patiently beside the opening, but Cherrynose couldn't scent any EmberClan cats nearby. 

"Where did Thunderstar go?" she questioned the two apprentices. 

"The EmberClan cats left," Spottedpaw mewed. "Thunderstar said he had something to tell the rest of his Clan." 

Stormstar nodded. "Well I have to tell the rest of RainClan something," he meowed. "Let's go before it gets too dark." 

Cherrynose followed the others through the dark MidnightClan territory, weaving in and out through the Twoleg nests. 

"I can't believe the MidnightClan cats would even _want _to stay in a Twolegplace like this!" Cloverpaw hissed under her breath. 

Cherrynose agreed with the brown apprentice completely. The scent of the Thunderpath masked all remaining smells there may have been—she wasn't even sure how Blackstorm smelled the cats coming through MidnightClan's territory. 

It didn't take long for the RainClan cats to reach the Thunderpath that turned sharply. Cherrynose saw Skyfeather flinch beside her and remembered that the silver she-cat had only been here many seasons ago. It must've been hard for her to be back in such a dreaded place. 

The cats trekked on through what was left of the grassy moorlands where WindClan once resided. Cherrynose saw a slight dip in the sand and guessed that that was where the WindClan camp had been. She remembered the story Skyfeather had told her when she was an apprentice long ago about how the four Clans of ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan were forced out of this very forest. Many cats believed that the four Clans live on somewhere far from the forest. Cherrynose was one of them. 

"Stormstar, we _have _to stop," Skyfeather suddenly mewed. Cherrynose rushed up to her side, as she was about to collapse. She knew that Skyfeather had only recently left the nursery and would still be a bitheavy on her paws. 

Stormstar looked out across the sugar river to Fourtrees. "We can't, Skyfeather," he meowed finally. "We're still on MidnightClan territory. If we stay, Blackstorm will have our tails." 

Skyfeather blinked affectionately at Cherrynose. "Thank you," she whispered. "But I guess we should continue." 

Cherrynose nodded. She loved Skyfeather like a sister and wanted to do whatever was best for her. 

The cats continued through the greenleaf grass until they finally reached the point where the forest began. But to Cherrynose's discreet horror, an enormous, shining yellow monster was sleeping right in front of the passage. 

Cloverpaw mewed a tiny gasp of distress. 

"This…" Stormstar began, words trapping in his throat. Suddenly, he yowled out, "Run!" and all five cats pelted past the monster and into the safety of the forest.

(**A/N:** The spacers aren't working for me,so I'm going to use Niah-Miyoki's method...)

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Stormstar!" 

Cherrynose spun around to see her father bounding toward the patrol from somewhere off in the forest. 

"Sparrowstripe?" Stormstar questioned. "What are you doing out in the middle of the forest?" 

"I herded the rest of the Clan out of the camp, so they're all safe," Sparrowstripe meowed breathlessly. 

"Sparrowstripe!" Stormstar hissed. "Why is my Clan in the middle of the forest and not in the camp?" 

"Twolegs, Stormstar!" Sparrowstripe yowled. We're with the rest of EmberClan too. Thunderstar knows of the destruction and is helping us." 

As the cats pelted through the undergrowth, Cherrynose whispered to Skyfeather, "What have the Twolegs done?" 

Skyfeather shook her head in exasperation. "I don't know," she murmured. "But they must've done something to the camp." 

As they bounded into a small clearing along the border of EmberClan territory, Cherrynose saw a mix of EmberClan and RainClan cats. She almost instantly noticed Snowstorm and Thunderstar meowing to each other. 

"Stormstar," Thunderstar meowed as the cats entered the clearing. "I'm sorry about this." 

Stormstar shook his head. "I still haven't even seen what has become of my camp. What's happening, Thunderstar?" 

"Twolegs have found the RainClan camp and attempted to capture some of the warriors. Thankfully, every cat is here, but Silverwing is badly injured." 

Cherrynose's ears pricked. "Silverwing?" she echoed, dread filling her chest. "Where is he?" 

Snowstorm pointed with her tail to a frond of ferns where a lump of grey-and-white fur was rising and falling. 

Cherrynose sprinted over to Silverwing and leaned down to examine his wound. "Silverwing!" she exclaimed when she saw the torn flesh on his shoulder. "What happened?" 

Silverwing looked up. "I'm fine," he snapped. Then his features relaxed. "Sorry, Cherrynose. I just hate the fact that every cat thinks I can't handle myself. I'm a warrior! Of course I can!" 

Cherrynose chuckled. No matter what, Silverwing would be the same Silverwing. "Let me see it." 

"You're no medicine cat," Silverwing meowed. "Where's Icepool?" 

Taken aback by the comment, Cherrynose looked up to find the white tom. She spotted him gazing worriedly out over the troubled cats in the small clearing. "Icepool," she called softly. The medicine cat came rushing over. 

"I examined his wound before," Icepool mewed. "It's going to be fine." 

"But it started bleeding again," Cherrynose murmured. 

Icepool nodded. "I'll go fetch some more cobwebs. Stay here with him." 

"I'm not helpless!" Silverwing called after the hurrying medicine cat. He sighed resignedly. "Sometimes, I think that no cat really knows me." 

Cherrynose touched his ear with her nose. "I know you, Silverwing. And I know you'll be fine." 

Silverwing looked down at his paws as Cherrynose started to wash his injury. But when she looked up, she saw the silver warrior staring at her through narrowed, affectionate eyes. He quickly looked away. 

Icepool returned moments later with cobwebs wrapped around his forepaw. Cherrynose stepped aside and allowed him to place the cobwebs on Silverwing's shoulder gently. When he was finished, he stalked off to find a place to sleep. 

"Sleep now," Silverwing muttered suddenly. Cherrynose glanced at him before hesitantly curling up beside him, resting her muzzle on his back. She closed her eyes and fell asleep to the soft purring of Silverwing as he groomed her gently.


	9. Chapter 7: A Midnight Dream

**A/N: If you haven't already, check out my new story: Message of the Stars. I recently held a Submit-A-Cat for it, but thanks to my wonderful helpers, there's no more need. The story shall be officially starting soon. Anyway, chapter 7!**

_Skyfeather couldn't take her eyes off _of the two sleeping warriors. She let a soft purr escape her throat; she knew the two loved each other. Cherrynose was definitely going to find a mate soon.

"Skyfeather." Skyfeather turned around to see Stormstar and Thunderstar padding toward her. 

"Yes?" she meowed softly so not as to awake the sleeping cats around her. 

"Thunderstar and I are going to see what is left of the RainClan camp," Stormstar meowed formally. "I would like you to come." 

Skyfeather lifted paw in surprise to her chest. "Me?" she mewed. "I'd love to see what's left of my Clan." 

Stormstar nodded and turned to leave the small clearing, Thunderstar and Skyfeather right behind her. She felt a bit inferior standing next to two Clan leaders, but she shoved the premonition aside and continued on. 

When the cats made it to the RainClan camp, monsters were sleeping everywhere. Skyfeather looked around, eyes wide with fear. They were all sleeping, but they still looked menacing with their massive black paws sitting blankly on the torn up ground. Skyfeather could vaguely see a Twoleg sleeping inside one of the monsters' belly. 

"We have to hurry," she heard Stormstar meow. "And keep quiet. We don't want to wake the Twolegs or monsters." 

The three cats crept on through the underbrush in silence. As Skyfeather set a few pawsteps into the camp, she drew in a breath of horror. 

The Highrock had been split in half. 

"Oh, no!" she whispered under her breath. 

Stormstar immediately leaped on top of the rock. He pawed it, staring down at the crack as if to inspect it. "It's still usable," he meowed. "There's been no other severe damage though. Let's get back to the others. I'm sure Spottedpaw can do something about this." 

Skyfeather nodded. Ever since the former Coal Pack cats had gotten to the RainClan camp, they had done nothing about the Twolegs. Spottedpaw's special ability would probably be able to help the cats now. 

The three cats bounded through the undergrowth, scenting out where the RainClan and EmberClan cats were sleeping. Once they made it into the clearing, only Spottedpaw was awake, eyeing the crowd around her. 

Stormstar nodded to Thunderstar and found a small nook to curl up in. Thunderstar padded over to the other EmberClan cats and began to fall asleep as well. 

Skyfeather padded silently over to Spottedpaw and sat down beside the tortoiseshell. 

"Spottedpaw…" she began. 

"Skyfeather, you don't know how worried I am about RainClan," Spottedpaw mewed quietly. She looked down. "And not just RainClan. The other Clans as well. I know MidnightClan isn't a Clan to feel sorry for, but they're still living in a nasty Twolegplace because there's no forest left. EmberClan had to move next to us because the Twolegs took over their former home. LightClan—well, Longstar doesn't like to admit it, but the Twolegs are taking over LightClan's territory too. Skyfeather, I have to do something about it." 

Skyfeather nodded and looked down. "I just don't want you to feel that everything's your responsibility," she meowed. "You—" 

"But it _is _all my responsibility!" Spottedpaw hissed, fear clouding her eyes. "StarClan sent me down to this place because it's _my _destiny to save the forest! I have no other purpose!" 

Skyfeather couldn't hide the sudden anger penetrating her invisible wall of respect for the brave apprentice. "Spottedpaw!" she mewed. "Don't even think for a _second _that you're alone! Because you are _never _alone!" 

Spottedpaw recoiled slightly from Skyfeather's sudden anger, flinging guilt at the silver warrior. 

"I'm sorry," she meowed. "But just remember that I'm here." 

Spottedpaw nodded and padded over to where Cherrynose and Silverwing were sleeping. She curled up next to her mentor until Skyfeather was sure that she had fallen asleep. 

Weariness clawing at her senses, Skyfeather yawned and trotted over to Stormstar's sleeping body. She stared down at him for a few moments in deep thought. 

_I wonder how Wolfkit is doing,_ she thought before taking a step back in alarm. _Wolfkit?_ she echoed silently. _Who…_

But instead of pondering the thought more, she crouched down and tucked her paws underneath her body, letting sleep draw her into unconsciousness. 

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

At first, Skyfeather wasn't quite sure if she was dreaming or not. But when she saw herself in the MidnightClan camp, she realized it was a dream. 

"Skyfeather, what are you doing standing around?" The cat known as Flamepelt meowed with hostility. "Get moving." 

Confused, Skyfeather blinked at the ginger warrior. She looked around to see a large alley—even bigger than the original RainClan home—surrounding her. There was a random boulder in the middle of the alley which Skyfeather decided was the Highrock where Midnightstar made his announcements to the Clan. 

Suddenly, a though pierced Skyfeather's mind. If she was in the MidnightClan camp, then Tawnyspot must've been here! 

Trying to blend in with the Clan's activities, Skyfeather got to her paws and padded around the Highrock to see a giant wooden box planted to the hard stone ground. A few smaller cats tumbled out of them, and Skyfeather realized that this must be the apprentices' den. 

She turned to her right to see a tipped-over trashcan. A few snoozing cats were inside, and Skyfeather thought it must be the warriors' den. 

Suddenly, a high-pitched mewling sounded from a smaller box on the other side of the alley. It sounded like…_kits_! Anxiously, Skyfeather galloped to the other side, followed by another she-cat. 

Profound happiness filled Skyfeather's heart when she saw Tawnyspot inside the box. But that happiness was replaced with anger when the she-cat shoved past her and eyed up the mewling kits, defiance gleaming in her eyes. 

"Shut these things up!" the she-cat hissed. Skyfeather recognized her as Duskflower. Cherrynose had told her about the hostile she-cat. 

Another light-brown she-cat crouched over Tawnyspot mewed, "Please, Duskflower. Don't get them angry." 

Skyfeather smiled inside. This was most likely MidnightClan' medicine cat. She seemed like a true medicine cat, and Skyfeather wondered why StarClan actually accepted the she-cat as MidnightClan's medicine cat. 

"Don't tell me what to do, Creamfur," Duskflower growled. "You're not the boss of me." 

Skyfeather couldn't resist. "Yes she is," she blurted out. 

Duskflower glanced at Skyfeather. "What did you say?" 

Skyfeather sighed. "Medicine cats have an enormous role of responsibility over every cat in the Clan. Creamfur _does _have the right to tell you what to do, she just needs to express her leadership a bit more." 

Duskflower looked offended, but she didn't say more. She simply backed out of the nursery leaving Creamfur and Skyfeather looking over Tawnyspot and her three kits. 

"Thank you," Creamfur mewed softly. "Duskflower is a very demanding cat. I didn't even know medicine cats had a big role in the Clan." 

Skyfeather chuckled. "You seem like a medicine cat at heart," she couldn't help meowing. "You just need to take that responsibility." 

Creamfur looked down. Skyfeather took the chance to look at Tawnyspot fully for the first time. The tortoiseshell looked starved half-to-death, and rage pricked at Skyfeather. 

"How could you?" she blurted. "She's starving! And her kits look like they were just born! Get some borage in here now!" 

While Creamfur scurried out of the nursery, Skyfeather remembered that she still had some milk left for her own kits. Quickly, she laid down and nudged the three squirming kits closer to her belly. They started suckling immediately. 

Creamfur entered the nursery with yellow borage leaves in her mouth. "I had to sneak these in front of Blackstorm. She doesn't like Tawnyspot—what are you doing?" 

"These kits are dying," Skyfeather growled. "They need to drink milk." 

Creamfur hesitated, but soon nodded and started chewing up the borage leaves. When she was finished, she fed them to Tawnyspot, who lifted her muzzle in gratitude. Skyfeather saw that her eyes were closed and crusted. 

"Creamfur, she has whitecough!" Skyfeather yowled. "Quick, get some juniper berries for strength." 

Creamfur nodded and hurried out of the nursery. The kits had finished suckling and were curling up on top of each other in pursuit of sleep. 

Skyfeather took this chance to lean over the barely conscious Tawnyspot. Her chest was only slightly rising and falling, as were her kits. 

"Oh, Tawnyspot," she mewed softly. "What have they done to you? Oh, I promise I'll get you back to RainClan. I will." 

Skyfeather was going to say more when Creamfur burst through the nursery entrance. "Blackstorm's on to me, Skyfeather," the light-brown she-cat murmured. "We'd better hurry." 

Skyfeather nodded. Blackstorm was the cat who dragged Tawnyspot out of RainClan in the first place; of course she wasn't too keen to help the tortoiseshell she-cat. Skyfeather watched as Creamfur started chewing up the juniper berries. She spit them out onto a leaf and allowed Tawnyspot to blindly lap them up. 

Suddenly, Tawnyspot seemed to notice that Skyfeather was there. "Oh, Skyfeather," she rasped through a mouthful of chewed up berries. "Skyfeather, you're here! Oh, how's Emberkit? He's the worst of all of them…and Nettlekit. She's pretty bad. At least Pinekit is better…" 

"Tawnyspot, stop talking," Skyfeather mumbled, relief overwhelming her. "The real question is, are _you_ okay?" 

Tawnyspot coughed lightly before mewing, "Blackstorm doesn't really like me. She hasn't been allowing Creamfur to care for me or my kits… How's RainClan?" 

Skyfeather saw Creamfur double. "RainClan?" the medicine cat echoed in disbelief. "How would _she _know? She's a MidnightClan cat." 

New realization filtered through Tawnyspot's eyes. "Oh! Skyfeather, this must be a dream! Skyfeather, quick, when I wake up, tell Stormstar that Earthback, Oakleaf, and Wolfkit are here! They're safe! Only, Wolfkit is determined to find his true parents. Skyfeather, you have to do something! Come save us! We're not happy here—" Tawnyspot was cut off by a splutter of coughs. 

"Tawnyspot?" 

Creamfur suddenly drew her lips back in a snarl. "RainClan?" she growled. "What's all this about?" 

Suddenly, Blackstorm appeared in the nursery. "Skyfeather? What are you doing in here?" 

_This dream just keeps getting weirder and weirder_, Skyfeather thought, tipping her head to the side in puzzlement. 

"Skyfeather! Skyfeather, Twolegs! Wake up, you lazy furball!" 

Skyfeather shot her eyes open to see Spottedpaw prodding her anxiously with a forepaw. A Twoleg loomed over the two cats, crouching down to pick them up. 

Adrenaline coursed through Skyfeather's veins. "Run!" she yowled, and the two cats split and pelted off into the safety of the undergrowth. 

Skyfeather didn't stop running until she could see the sugar river coming into view. She'd smelled it long before, but that was no help. The scent was so strong that any cat could smell it multiple fox-lengths away. 

Skyfeather looked over her shoulder, only to realize with a jolt of horror that the Twoleg was chasing her. Blindly, she darted into the flowing river and swam strongly across to the other side. When she got out, she shook her pelt and gazed out over the water. The Twoleg had stopped chasing her and was glaring at her from across the sugar river. 

"Skyfeather!" 

Skyfeather hurled around to see Cherrynose and Silverwing crouched in a nettle clump. Carefully, the silver warrior picked her way over to the drenched cats. 

"The Twolegs found us," Silverwing meowed. 

"I figured," Skyfeather muttered crossly. She began to wash her drying pelt in frustration. She had grown up as a LightClan cat and still wasn't quite used to water. 

Spottedpaw and Hawkpaw crawled out from a bramble thicket beside the nettle clump. "Is every cat okay?" Spottedpaw mewed lightly. 

"I'm fine," Skyfeather mumbled between licks. Her fur was beginning to dry as the sun crawled up the grey sky. 

"Good. Now we just have to find where the others went," Silverwing suggested. "Does any cat know where Stormstar or Thunderstar went?" 

"Skyfeather!" 

Skyfeather turned around to see Sparrowstripe and Gingerfoot trotting toward her. "Sparrowstripe! Where did Stormstar go?" 

"Thunderstar took his Clan and the others to the EmberClan camp. He found out about Spottedpaw's ability." 

Spottedpaw shrunk into the nettles. 

"Let's go to the EmberClan camp," Silverwing decided. "Might as well. The Twolegs haven't discovered their camp yet." 

Skyfeather nodded along with the others. Then, the cats set off along the sugar river to find the EmberClan camp. They didn't hesitate before crossing the boundary and trotted along through the underbrush. 

When the EmberClan camp came into view, Skyfeather could scent a strong RainClan scent in the middle of EmberClan scent. The cats made their way through the gorse tunnel and into the camp. Stormstar was talking with Thunderstar and another cat that Skyfeather recognized as Thistleclaw. Cherrynose found the warrior a while ago in RainClan territory. He was a kittypet then, and wanted to return to normal Clan life. 

"Skyfeather!" Stormstar yowled and came rushing over to his mate. The two touched noses affectionately and Skyfeather turned to Thunderstar. 

"I'm sure Stormstar's already thanked you enough, but you don't know how grateful I am for the shelter," she meowed calmly. 

Thunderstar nodded. "Thistleclaw is EmberClan's new deputy." 

Skyfeather nodded to the dappled tom. "Good news," she mumbled. 

Thistleclaw nodded, then spotted Cherrynose. "Ah, Cherrynose," he purred. "Very sorry for the inconvenience." 

The ginger warrior shrugged. "It's a thing of the past now." 

Thunderstar leaped on top of the Highrock suddenly. The cats below didn't need a call to gather themselves around. "Cats of EmberClan and RainClan," the new leader meowed clearly. "The Twolegs have discovered the cats of the forest and are attempting to demolish our existence." 

Yowls of protest and rage filled the clearing. Skyfeather only slightly meowed her agreement before listening to what Thunderstar had to say. 

"We all know about Spottedpaw's identity, and I wish for her to now Morph into a Twoleg and see what she can do." 

Skyfeather saw Spottedpaw raise a paw slightly in surprise. Thunderstar gestured with his tail for her to join him on top of the Highrock, and she leaped up with pride. 

"Thank you," she murmured softly. "The task of Morphing is one to be performed under a moonlit sky. I am aware that a Gathering is tonight, and will instead perform the task tomorrow night. Thank you, Thunderstar." 

Skyfeather stifled a purr of amusement at the apprentice's formality. No matter what, Spottedpaw was a leader at heart. 

"The Gathering…" Stormstar murmured as he leapt atop the Highrock next to Thunderstar. "That's going to be a tricky issue. I wonder how Longstar's going to take the news." 

And that was the first time that day that Skyfeather remembered her most confusing dream. Tawnyspot had told her about Earthback and Oakleaf, and a kit named Wolfkit… 

_Wolfkit! _she thought with a twinge of alarm. _I wondered how Wolfkit was doing…but who _is _Wolfkit?_

Skyfeather tossed the thought aside for the second time and gazed up at her leader. He stood proudly above the other cats including Thunderstar. And Skyfeather remembered that she didn't quite believe that Streamstar had lost his last life due to blackcough. 

With a small gasp of shock, Skyfeather realized what must've killed the wise and noble EmberClan leader: 

_Midnightstar!_


	10. Chapter 8: Silver or Midnight?

**A/N: Who doesn't like the new format for the documents page?? Anyway, my computer broke, so bear with me while I get it fixed. I'm using my dad's laptop right now. Chapter 8! Enjoy!**

_Cherrynose wasn't quite sure of her _feelings for Silverwing. The flecked warrior hadn't said anything to her about the subject and it seemed like he was leaving it at that. And besides, ever since a LightClan patrol saved her from a fox when she was an apprentice, she had been thinking absently of another young apprentice.

So at the Gathering, Cherrynose set about to find this apprentice.

The ginger warrior followed her leader into the throng of Clan cats, hissing defiantly at any MidnightClan cats that crossed her path. Eventually, she scented out a few LightClan cats and padded over to them.

Leafpatch, the elder who was taking on two apprentices, was sitting in the middle of the cats, gossiping about something he'd done to a few EmberClan elders.

Midnightpaw is his apprentice, Cherrynose thought. Midnightpaw was the cat she was seeking out. He was a handsome black tabby with unusual white stripes. Cherrynose had only ever seen him once before, but every so often glanced at him at Gatherings.

"Cherrypaw?"

Cherrynose turned around to see a dappled grey she-cat trotting toward her. "Cinderpaw," she meowed. "It's Cherrynose now. It has been for a while."

Cinderpaw nodded and sat down next to the RainClan warrior. "And I'm Cinderheart. I don't know why, but Longstar hasn't been allowed neither me nor Midnightstripe to the Gatherings lately. This, along with last one, is my first Gathering in a long time."

Cherrynose's ears pricked at the new name. That was Midnightpaw's warrior name!

"LightClan is running low on cats," a deep voice meowed from behind Cherrynose. She hurled around to see Midnightstripe stalking toward the two cats. He cast a quick glance at Cherrynose before turning back to Cinderheart. "And you know very well why Longstar hasn't been letting us come to Gatherings."

Cherrynose tipped her head to one side. "Why's that?"

Cinderheart shuffled her paws before Leafpatch called out, "Cinderheart! Come and tell Snowstorm here what you caught the other day!"

Cinderheart nodded to Cherrynose before trotting off to the elder.

Midnightstripe gazed at Cherrynose. "Long time no see, eh?"

Cherrynose purred at the fall of formality between the two warriors. "Really. The last time I saw you was when you saved me from that fox."

Midnightstripe nodded, but suddenly turned solemn. "I wanted to see you. But Longstar never allowed me to Gatherings ever since you got back from your little journey."

Cherrynose started. How did Midnightstripe know about her journey to find Spottedpaw and Valleypaw? The two hadn't spoken since.

"I asked Gingerfoot where you'd gone, and she told me," Midnightstripe confirmed.

Cherrynose nodded in understanding. Skyfeather had told Gingerfoot about the journey just so she'd know where her kit was going.

"Why hasn't Longstar been letting you attend Gatherings?" the ginger warrior asked inquisitively.

Midnightstar snorted. "Just listen to my name."

Confused, Cherrynose cocked her head to one side.

"Let's say I were to become leader of LightClan."

"Oh," Cherrynose meowed, understanding hitting her like a bramble thicket in a windy forest. "I see."

Midnightstripe nodded. "He thinks I'm some sort of evil spirit. And since Cinderheart is my sister, he thinks she's an evil spirit as well. He's even stopped mourning Dappletail, our mother."

Cherrynose nodded. Dappletail was an apprentice with Skyfeather when she was in LightClan, but when she left, Dappletail turned on her. She had died in an attack from the MidnightClan rogues.

"I'm very sorry," Cherrynose mewed. "I don't believe it."

Midnightstripe nodded, and the two cats gazed into each other's eyes for a short moment before Longstar yowled a call for the cats to silence.

"Welcome to the Gathering," Longstar called out to the cats below. "I'd just like to say that we have new warriors with us, Cinderheart, Midnightstripe, and Sandpath. Leafpatch will be returning to his position as a Clan elder."

The cats around the High Rock nodded in acknowledgement to the new LightClan warriors. Cherrynose remembered Stoneclaw's apprentice, Sandpaw. She was a fierce apprentice who had to witness her leader, Ravenstar's death. She deserved to be a warrior.

"But Sandpath will not be a warrior for long. She will be having kits, and we welcome her as a LightClan queen."

Cherrynose's ears pricked. If Sandpath was having kits, who was the father?

Suddenly, she saw Midnightstripe look away from her. Betrayal and anger filled her inside as she realized that the black tabby tom was the father of Sandpath's kits.

Longstar stepped down and allowed Thunderstar to step forward. A few cats murmured their sorrow for the former EmberClan leader, Streamstar.

"Greetings," Thunderstar meowed. "A few nights ago, Streamstar lost his last life."

Cherrynose saw Midnightstar beside him twitch the tip of his tail and look away.

"I have received my nine lives and now go by Thunderstar," the grey tom added. "I'm also proud to present our medicine cat apprentice's warrior name: Sundrop. I'm very proud of her as her new leader."

Cherrynose glanced over to where Sandstorm was seated beside Skyfeather. Sundrop was behind her, shying away from the searching eyes.

Thunderstar stepped down, and Stormstar was about to step up when Midnightstar shoved him aside and stepped up. The Clan cats all hissed in hostility, but he spoke not indefinitely.

"I do understand that the Moonstone is located in MidnightClan territory," the black leader announced, "and I assure you that I will let any cat travel safely to Mothermouth."

The defiance died in some of the cats' eyes as they heard Midnightstar's words.

"We also have a few new kits in MidnightClan," Midnightstar went on. "We've had Wolfkit for some time, but he's still not ready to become an apprentice."

Cherrynose heard a sudden gasp come from Skyfeather. She turned to look at the she-cat. Fear and realization clouded her frightened eyes.

"One of our queens, Tawnyspot, has had her three kits: Emberkit, Nettlekit, and Pinekit. They're all healthy and—"

"MidnightClan queen?" Stormstar scoffed, interrupting Midnightstar. "Tawnyspot is a RainClan cat!"

The hostility returned to all of the cats' eyes and Cherrynose heard Skyfeather hiss something at the MidnightClan leader.

"Silence!" Midnightstar yowled above the clamour, and every cat didn't dare speak. Midnightstar sat down and licked his shoulder patiently. "You all know that MidnightClan is the will of StarClan. It must be done."

With a snarl of fury, Sparrowstripe got to his paws. "Of course StarClan permits it!" the tabby deputy growled. "There must be four Clans in the forest! But StarClan said nothing of a blood-thirsty leader!"

Midnightstar gave a disdainful sniff and sat down, flicking his tail impatiently. Cherrynose saw Sparrowstripe smirk in triumph. Midnightstar had no response to his clever tongue.

"This Gathering is now over," Stormstar meowed, now the oldest leader in the forest. Since Streamstar had gone, it was now Stormstar who had the largest amount of leadership. "RainClan have no news."

Cherrynose tipped her head to one side and listened to the murmurs of comfusion around her. What about the Twolegs attacking? There was a lot Stormstar had to share.

The four leaders hopped off of the Great Rock, each of them in turn chatting with their deputies. But Stormstar and Sparrowstripe immediately padded onward to gather their Clan together.

"RainClan!" Stormstar called. "Return home now."

The RainClan cats all obeyed Stormstar's order without protest. No cat could deny that all they wanted was a comfortable nest to sleep in now.

Cherrynose cast a glance at Midnightstripe, who simply shrugged and padded off to find Cinderheart. Sandpath met up with them and the three trotted up to their leader.

Cherrynose sighed. She wanted more time to talk to Midnightstripe, but quickly made her way over to Stormstar and Sparrowstripe. She knew that inter-Clan relationships were not permissible. But there was Tawnyspot and Snowstorm. And even Frostfur at first. Almost every cat in the forest was beginning to find love interests in other Clans.

No, the ginger warrior forced herself to think. I know Silverwing has some feelings for me, even if they're unintended. Besides. I think I like him more than Midnightstripe.

The thought caused Cherrynose to stop in her steps. Did she just admit to herself that she liked Silverwing more than just a friend? The she-cat shook her head vigorously and padded onward to the RainClan camp, the EmberClan cats right behind her heels.

Just then, Skyfeather and Spottedpaw trotted up to Cherrynose.

"Cherrynose, Spottedpaw was just talking to me now," Skyfeather murmured. "She wants you and me to be there when she Morphs into the Twoleg."

Cherrynose nodded, pride and excitement welling up inside her chest like some Twoleg thing collecting dust in the middle of the forest. "I'd be honoured."

Spottedpaw blinked in thanks to her mentor before trotting off to find Mothpaw among the group of RainClan cats.

Skyfeather turned to Cherrynose. "I feel like Spottedpaw already knows so much," she meowed.

"She's an excellent fighter, and already knows how to hunt," Cherrynose agreed. "She probably learned all that from being in Coal Pack. What about Valleypaw? I haven't heard much of him."

Skyfeather nodded. "Frostfur told me that Whitefang said Valleypaw is proceeding very well. He still has a few things to learn about the warrior code; as you know, he hasn't been to see the Moonstone yet."

Cherrynose nodded. "Of course."

The two cats padded along in silence. They crossed the sugar river using strong, sturdy limbs. Cherrynose noticed once more that the river didn't have the wonderful sweet scent to it in this part of the forest. But when she looked over at the reeds on the other side, an ugly Twoleg monster was sleeping just beside it. To Cherrynose's horror, a whole camp had been set up by the Twolegs.

Skyfeather gasped. "Why would Twolegs camp so out in the open?" she mewed under her breath.

"I haven't a clue in StarClan," Cherrynose replied. "But I don't want to stick around to find out."

As if in silent agreement, Skyfeather sprinted on and up to Stormstar's side. Cherrynose watched the two touch noses before padding along, side by side, pelts brushing lightly.

Cherrynose sighed in jealousy. She couldn't decide on which cat she liked more: Silverwing or Midnightstripe? They were both so kind to her…

But Silverwing was a RainClan cat, like her. Midnightstripe wasn't. There was a logical solution to her problem. It was to simply chose Silverwing as a mate.

But Midnightstripe…

_No, Cherrynose, stop it!_ Cherrynose yowled at herself silently._ Midnightstripe already mated with Sandpath. She's going to have kits soon._

But Midnightstripe looked so eager to talk to Cherrynose again…

_Oh, stop it! You're only making a fool out of yourself. Can't you see that Silverwing is out in the open, waiting for you? Midnightstripe is hidden…_

_Hidden in midnight…_


	11. Chapter 9: The Spotted Wolf

**A/N: Yaay everyone!! Go to this website (without the spaces):**

http : / / death - sticky - note . deviantart . com / gallery / # Warriors

**There you'll see a few pics I've drawn for my story!! :D**

Skyfeather wasn't quite sure what was happening. One moment she was in the in MidnightClan camp; the other moment she was in LightClan territory, two other cats sitting beside her.

This was a LightClan moment.

Skyfeather looked around wildly. This dream had taken her to two different places, but why? It was a sunny day in greenleaf, so it almost seemed like it wasn't a dream. But the now unfamiliar LightClan territory caused her to realize that she was dreaming.

"Skyfeather."

A familiar but old scent filled Skyfeather's nose. Her heart skipped a beat with joy. She flung around, expecting to see the bright ginger tom that was Firestar, but saw no cat.

"Firestar?" she questioned.

"I have brought the spotted wolf," Firestar meowed, his voice echoic and distant.

"Firestar, where are you?" Skyfeather called into the dappled sunlight.

"See the spotted wolf and tell loved ones to bring them to you."

Skyfeather's mind was whirling. See the spotted wolf…tell loved ones to bring them to you…

…to bring them to you…

"Them?" Skyfeather yowled. "But the spotted wolf can't be two wolves!"

Firestar's voice chuckled. "Skyfeather, you can't be this mouse-brained."

Skyfeather started at the unusual insult from the ThunderClan leader. "What do you mean?"

"You have heard enough of your fourth son: Wolfkit," Firestar meowed, causing Skyfeather to take a step back in shock. "He is a healthy, strong kit. I'm very proud of you."

"Where is he?" Skyfeather demanded. "Can't you bring him back home?"

Firestar's voice sighed softly. "I am sorry, Skyfeather. But Wolfkit is of another Clan now."

Skyfeather spun around to see Firestar padded silently toward her, frosty starlight clustered around his shimmering paws.

"What do you mean?" Skyfeather's meow was choked from holding back tears. "You can't be serious! Wolfkit is a RainClan cat!"

Firestar sighed once more. "That is not my reason of message," the ginger tom meowed, sorrow layering his voice. "You must send loved ones to find your son, and the second cat."

Skyfeather quickly thought over the prophecy once more. She wanted to ask more questions of Firestar before he had a chance to leave. The spotted wolf…loved ones…

"Spottedpaw!" she suddenly exclaimed as Firestar's form began to fade. "Oh, please, Firestar! Don't leave me!"

Almost as if the tone Skyfeather pleaded in persuaded Firestar, he instantly became clear again. "Skyfeather, don't worry. You will see Wolfkit. He will understand where his destiny lies. He is a MidnightClan cat, Skyfeather. Not a RainClan cat."

Skyfeather felt like pouncing at the StarClan leader. Wolfkit was her son! He was born in RainClan, not MidnightClan! How could Firestar let this happen? Wolfkit couldn't possibly be able to live with these power-hungry cats!

"Firestar!" she hollered, but the ginger warrior was already fading.

"Have no fear, Skyfeather," he meowed softly. "StarClan will light your sons' ways. MidnightClan will not stay forever."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Skyfeather awoke with a start. She was back in the RainClan camp, but she had instinctively gone into the leader's den. Of course, she had stopped by the nursery to check up on her kits.

"Skyfeather?" Stormstar's voice sounded from behind her.

She looked up. "Good morning, Stormstar," she mewed, her voice shaky with the dream.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"I'll get you some fresh-kill."

Skyfeather nodded, but she wasn't that hungry. Her dream sent shivers of dismay through her pelt. She wanted her son back in RainClan, not MidnightClan! And what did Firestar mean when he said that MidnightClan would not stay forever? Did that mean that Wolfkit was going to die?

No! she thought, angry with herself for thinking these thoughts. Firestar said that I would see him.

He will know where his destiny lies.

Skyfeather got to her paws, shoving all Wolfkit- or Firestar-related thoughts out of her head. She was determined to make sure this dream didn't affect her life in more ways than one.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"You need to be more patient, Cloverpaw," Skyfeather murmured to the light brown she-cat. "You're attacking immediately; try waiting and throwing me off."

Cloverpaw nodded and crouched down in the leafy undergrowth. Skyfeather half-expected her to leap at once, as she had done before.

But the apprentice stayed where she was. She swiftly fake-leaped before feinting to the side and batting her paws outward. Skyfeather, unprepared for the unusual side-attack, spun around only to be greeted with a hard slam to the dusty ground.

"Nice work, Cloverpaw!"

Skyfeather glanced upward to see Stormstar perched on top of a tree stump, admiring the training going on beside the sugar river.

Skyfeather shoved Cloverpaw off of her and shook her pelt in exasperation. "I'm very proud of Cloverpaw," she mewed, "I just think she should stop working so hard. She's becoming a better warrior than I am!"

Cloverpaw and Stormstar purred at her comment. "I'm not kidding!" she meowed sarcastically.

Cloverpaw scoffed her mentor's tail, laughing gleefully. "Don't think that, Skyfeather," she mewed. "You'll always be a better warrior. You know Spottedpaw admires you for that."

Skyfeather couldn't help brightening at the apprentice's words. She hadn't heard a bit of praise that joyful in moons.

"If you're all finished here, Icepool wants to talk to you, Skyfeather," Stormstar meowed, leaping off of the tree stump. "He said it was urgent."

Skyfeather nodded. "We're finished here," she mewed. "Come on, Cloverpaw. Go bug Bluetail and Bravepaw over there to take you hunting."

Cloverpaw nodded and hurried off to find the two RainClan cats. Skyfeather turned and followed Stormstar down the trail toward the RainClan camp.

Fear clenched the silver warrior's throat as she decided that now would be a good time to tell Stormstar of the news Firestar had told her. He was, of course, Wolfkit's father, and would most likely want to hear of his whereabouts.

"Stormstar," she began nervously, "you heard what Midnightstar said last night. Wolfkit is in MidnightClan."

Stormstar glanced at Skyfeather. "And?"

Skyfeather hesitated before mewing, "Well, Wolfkit is actually our son."

Stormstar halted and faced Skyfeather, eyes as wide as moons. "And who gave that wretched leader the right to simply take him for MidnightClan?"

"StarClan, apparently," Skyfeather mumbled, not meeting her mate's eyes.

"That's it!" Stormstar yowled suddenly. "I don't like this MidnightClan thing one bit, and if StarClan's simply going to lean back and watch it all happen, then fine! I'm going to organize a patrol to go and get both Wolfkit and Tawnyspot. And even Earthback and Oakleaf. They don't deserve to be in MidnightClan either!"

Stormstar's words shocked Skyfeather into silence. A patrol to invade MidnightClan? That was a mouse-brained idea! They would all surely die!

"Stormstar," she started, but the dark grey leader pelted off into the forest, disappearing in the undergrowth.

"Stormstar!" she called, racing after the RainClan leader, anxiety pricking at all of her senses. But she was too late. Stormstar was already on top of the Highrock when she made it back to the RainClan camp.

"Cats of RainClan—"

"Stormstar, stop!"

All of the cats in the clearing turned to stare at Skyfeather, who was panting from the run. Stormstar silenced and turned a hard gaze on the RainClan queen.

"What, Skyfeather?" he muttered.

"Stormstar, if you lead RainClan into battle with MidnightClan, we'll all die! If StarClan clearly wants the forest to have four Clans, so be it! You can't do anything about it!"

Stormstar opened his mouth to spit a reply, but stopped himself. His shoulders relaxed slightly as he sat down on his haunches. "Cats of RainClan, I was going to lead us into battle against MidnightClan. But Skyfeather has persuaded me not to. Go about your day."

With a sigh of relief, Skyfeather watched her mate hop off of the Highrock. But he cast the silver warrior a stern glare before disappearing into his den.

"Skyfeather!" Skyfeather turned around to see Icepool sprinting toward her. "I'm sure Stormstar told you I wanted to speak to you?"

"Yes," Skyfeather replied, shaking off the worries of Stormstar. "What is it?"

"Come into my den," the white medicine cat mewed quietly. "It's private."

Skyfeather nodded, urgency clouding her eyes. She followed Icepool through the tunnel of ferns and into the crevice where the medicine cat's den was situated.

"What is it, Icepool?"

Icepool sat down and turned to face Skyfeather. "Last night, I had a dream. A cat named Firestar came to me. Do you know who this cat is?"

Surprise and fear widened Skyfeather's eyes. "Yes! I do! He's RainClan's very first leader, and was a member of ThunderClan. He guided the very first RainClan cats to the forest and away from LightClan."

Icepool nodded. "He told me of your fourth son, Wolfkit. Skyfeather, I'm very sorry, but he told me that Wolfkit—"

"Is a MidnightClan cat and a MidnightClan cat only," Skyfeather interrupted, finishing Icepool's words. "I know, Icepool. He came to me too."

Icepool looked down. "I'm sorry, Skyfeather."

"It's okay," Skyfeather mewed. "But did he tell you about the spotted wolf?"

Icepool looked up. "Yes! He said that the spotted wolf will defeat the eyes of midnight, just like Leafstripe!" Icepool hopped to his brown paws. "Skyfeather, I think he means Spottedpaw and Wolfkit."

Skyfeather nodded. "That's what I believe as well. But how will we get Wolfkit?"

Icepool looked at his paws thoughtfully. Suddenly, an idea hit Skyfeather, although she didn't like it at all.

"We'll have to steal him back from MidnightClan."

"But you heard Firestar," Icepool meowed. "Wolfkit is a MidnightClan cat now."

Skyfeather nodded, the words stinging her like a prick from a bramble thicket. "I know, but it's the only way. I'm pretty sure that both Midnightstar and Blackstorm won't be too happy if we just waltz into the MidnightClan camp and ask for Wolfkit. And if we asked at a Gathering, then the whole forest would know of our plan."

Icepool looked down once more. "You're right. But who's going to do it?"

"Firestar told me to send loved ones to bring the spotted wolf to me. And right now, I'm leaning on one cat."

Icepool nodded. "You don't have to tell me, as long as it's not me."

Skyfeather nodded. "Thank you for telling me this, Icepool."

The white-and-brown medicine cat nodded as Skyfeather turned and padded out of the medicine cat's den. It was true; she was leaning toward one cat. The only cat she could trust to take out this special mission.

**A/N: And who would this special cat be (Like it isn't obvious)? Find out in the next chapter! And make sure you visit that site! If the link doesn't work, then PM me.**


	12. Chapter 10: To The Rescue

**A/N: Sorry about taking so long!! My dA account has gotten the best of me...O.o This chapter was fun to write. Enjoy!**

_Cherrynose crouched in the dense undergrowth_, waiting patiently for her chance to move freely. Spottedpaw was right behind her, sniffing the air intently.

The ginger warrior couldn't suppress the swirl of pride coursing through her. Skyfeather had chosen her to travel to MidnightClan and steal Wolfkit out of it. She had told her to bring Spottedpaw. But no matter how much Cherrynose pleaded, she couldn't get Skyfeather to tell her why she wanted Wolfkit so badly.

Of course, Cherrynose had her theories. Midnightstar had said that Wolfkit was a kit they had had for some time. Was it possible that Wolfkit was Skyfeather's fourth, stolen son?

Pushing all thoughts of pride out of her mind, Cherrynose flicked the tip of her tail to move on. Skyfeather had told her to keep as secretive as possible, and in case there was an EmberClan patrol out tonight, Cherrynose decided to move discreetly.

"Cherrynose, why are we hiding in our own territory?" Spottedpaw asked intently.

Cherrynose sighed. "EmberClan has been very abiding lately. There could just be a wandering patrol out here tonight."

Spottedpaw nodded and followed her mentor along the invisible path in the undergrowth along the sugar river. Thankfully, the sweet scent would mask their scent to any LightClan cats.

Cherrynose trotted on through the RainClan underbrush, her ginger belly fur brushing the earthy forest floor. She loved the tingle in her paws when she stalked prey at night, and this was rather similar to that experience.

Soon, the sugar river curved out of the shelter of the forest and the thin strip of LightClan territory came into view. Many moons ago, LightClan had practically begged for more territory to hide from the Twolegs by swimming across to the other side. Stormstar generously allowed the small strip of land, although he did not permit them to take any fish from the sugar river. Bluetail had stayed near the LightClan area to make sure that the cats followed this command. When she was sure that they would not steal any prey, she returned to the RainClan camp.

"Let's cross the sugar river now," Cherrynose whispered to her apprentice. "It will be easier, and safe from Twolegs."

Spottedpaw nodded and plunged into the rushing currents, Cherrynose right behind her. The two swam strongly across to the neutral territory bordering Fourtrees. There was a bit of LightClan territory between the sugar river and Fourtrees, and Cherrynose guided herself away from the land.

The two cats padded along silently. Cherrynose enjoyed the feeling of smooth grass underneath her paws, but she thought too soon. After treading in the lush turf for a while, the ground became rough with loose pebbles.

"I bet this is where WindClan's old territory started," Spottedpaw remarked.

Cherrynose nodded. But when she looked up, she saw a thin strip of large boulders immediately touching the Twolegplace where MidnightClan was.

"Too bad it's MidnightClan now," Cherrynose murmured, sarcastically enthusiastic.

Spottedpaw nodded and followed her mentor across the new MidnightClan border markings. There was even the faintest trace of WindClan left, although Cherrynose wasn't sure if it was even WindClan or not. She had no idea what WindClan smelled like.

"RainClan…"

Cherrynose whisked around to see a cream-and-brown she-cat standing at the very edge of the Twolegplace. She scented a strong scent of MidnightClan, and guessed it was a MidnightClan cat.

"What are you doing out so late?" Spottedpaw ventured.

The she-cat snorted. "The real question is, what are you doing out so late in MidnightClan territory?"

Cherrynose flicked her tail for silence from her apprentice. "Who are you?"

"I am Creamfur, MidnightClan's medicine cat," the she-cat replied. "I'm out collecting herbs. Midnightstar doesn't want me coming down to Fourtrees during the day. He says it's dangerous." The medicine cat stopped and padded forward slightly. "You know, StarClan sent me a dream about RainClan—"

"StarClan sends no dreams to MidnightClan!" Spottedpaw interrupted. Cherrynose cast the tortoiseshell a fierce look before turning back to Creamfur.

"What did StarClan say?" she asked.

"One of your warriors was a member of MidnightClan…Skyfeather, was it?"

"Skyfeather will never be a member of MidnightClan!" Cherrynose hissed.

Creamfur nodded. "Oh, of course. It was only a dream," she mewed. "But she was in the nursery, helping Tawnyspot with her kits. Oh, my. Lovely kits that tortoiseshell has…"

"What are you doing with Tawnyspot?" Cherrynose found herself asking.

Creamfur twitched her tail dismissively. "Don't worry. She's fine now. I gave her some borage. What are you doing here, anyway?"

Spottedpaw bared her teeth. "What's it to you?"

"You're on my territory," Creamfur stated curtly. "It's everything to me."

Cherrynose rolled her eyes and turned to Creamfur. "As you know, we're RainClan cats. We're—"

"—here to take back the RainClan cats that belong to your Clan?" Creamfur interrupted.

Cherrynose's ears pricked forward. "Er…no…"

"Sure you aren't." The light medicine cat got to her paws and paced around thoroughly. "I'm sure you're here for Tawnyspot and her kits. Oh, and Wolfkit too. I'm sure precious Skyfeather would want him back." Creamfur spat Skyfeather's name.

Cherrynose heard Spottedpaw snarl in defence for the silver queen who was indeed sending the cats to find Wolfkit.

"I'm sure you wouldn't help us find the MidnightClan camp," Cherrynose muttered before turning a flicking her tail toward Spottedpaw to follow. She was going to trick the medicine cat into thinking they were leaving peacefully.

"Who said I wouldn't help?"

Cherrynose halted and turned around, ears prickled from Creamfur's response.

"What?" she heard Spottedpaw gasp.

Creamfur rolled her eyes. "I'm not as evil as Midnightstar or Blackstorm. I can't stand seeing a cat dying in front of my eyes and not being able to do anything about it! Please, take Tawnyspot and Wolfkit."

Cherrynose took a step toward the medicine cat. "This is a trap, isn't it?"

Creamfur shook her head. "I kid you not," she meowed. "StarClan accepted me as a medicine cat. Therefore, I can't stand seeing suffering cats."

To Cherrynose's half-surprise, Spottedpaw nodded. "We can trust her, Cherrynose," the apprentice muttered. "Well, I can."

Cherrynose didn't hesitate before nodding. "Okay, Creamfur. Take us to the MidnightClan camp."

Creamfur snorted. "Are you kidding? And allow you to bring back the news to Stormstar? StarClan, no way!"

Cherrynose stifled a snarl of irritation.

"I'll bring them to you," Creamfur decided. "But Tawnyspot may not be quite so able to make the long journey back to RainClan territory."

Cherrynose nodded. "I'll help her."

Creamfur said nothing more before bolting back over the fence and into the Twolegplace, now MidnightClan territory. Cherrynose and Spottedpaw sat down and began sharing tongues, since they couldn't do anything else.

"Cherrynose, we should be searching the MidnightClan territory," Spottedpaw mewed suddenly. "What if it all is a trap, and Creamfur won't return?"

Cherrynose shrugged lazily. She was tired; the moon was already sinking down across Silverpelt. "If she doesn't come soon, we'll leave. There's nothing else we can do. She's probably going to warn Midnightstar about our whereabouts if she doesn't come."

Spottedpaw said nothing and continued to wash Cherrynose's ears. It was a long while before the scent of Creamfur filled Cherrynose's nose.

She pricked her ears. "She's back."

Spottedpaw climbed to her paws anxiously. "I can scent RainClan! And LightClan…and EmberClan!"

"She brought Oakleaf and Earthback!" Cherrynose realized.

Not long after, Creamfur leaped over the mesh-like fence, followed by Oakleaf and Earthback. Wolfkit was fastened securely to Earthback's jaws.

"StarClan!" Spottedpaw exclaimed. "You look like you could eat a fox!"

And the apprentice was right. The non-MidnightClan cats looked weak and hungry, their ribs showing underneath their fur.

Oakleaf padded up to Cherrynose. "Tawnyspot will need help with her kits. And I think she's too weak to make it over."

"I'm sorry, Cherrynose," Earthback put in.

Realization pricked at Cherrynose. "You mean you're going to keep her in MidnightClan?" she growled.

Oakleaf looked down. "I'm as angry as you, Cherrynose, but—"

Cherrynose didn't wait for the brown tortoiseshell warrior to finish. She flicked her tail impatiently at Spottedpaw and hurled herself over the MidnightClan border.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Creamfur spat as Spottedpaw followed her mentor over the mesh fence.

To Cherrynose's relief and satisfaction, Oakleaf was right behind the two RainClan cats. Earthback probably stayed behind to look after Wolfkit and keep Creamfur from running after them.

"Where's the MidnightClan camp?" Cherrynose panted to Oakleaf.

"Follow me!" The two RainClan cats followed Oakleaf through narrow passageways and alleys, weaving in between Twoleg nests. Cherrynose vaguely remembered one of the Thunderpaths that led to the Moonstone.

Not long after, Oakleaf made a sharp turn and headed into a rather wide alley in between an enormous, towering Twoleg nest. It looked big enough to hold a thousand Twolegs!

But Cherrynose wasn't concentrated on that. She was concentrated on the MidnightClan camp before her. Moans of pain coming from Creamfur's den told the RainClan warrior exactly how torturous Midnightstar and Blackstorm could be.

But Cherrynose heard one familiar yowl come from a giant box near the far end of the alley. She raced toward it, passing Oakleaf.

Tawnyspot!

When she ducked into what she supposed was the MidnightClan nursery, she saw a scrawny, skinny she-cat sleeping fitfully beside three bone-thin kits. Horror and depression penetrated the wall of fear and anger she was building up. How could Midnightstar be so cruel?

"Ch…Cherry…" Tawnyspot croaked. Cherrynose saw that her eyes were closed, and looked like she'd never be able to open them again.

"Don't speak," Oakleaf murmured, entering the nursery. "We must be quiet. Blackstorm practically never sleeps."

"She says she's nocturnal," a soft voice mewed from outside the nursery. "And sleeps during the day to catch any intruders during the night. Like Cherrynose and Spottedpaw."

Fear escaped Cherrynose's mouth in a desperate mew.

"Blackstorm," Oakleaf spat under his breath. Cherrynose followed him out of the nursery to see the black she-cat sitting triumphantly with her tail curled neatly over her white paws.

"I wonder what a couple of RainClan cats would be doing in MidnightClan's territory, let alone camp?"

Oakleaf shifted positions uncomfortably.

"And a brave MidnightClan warrior simply let them intrude! How daring," Blackstorm meowed icily to Oakleaf.

"I am not of MidnightClan," Oakleaf hissed. "I am an EmberClan warrior, and always will be."

Blackstorm shot to her paws and leered at Oakleaf. "You will do as I say, since you now serve MidnightClan," the black deputy snarled defiantly. "Why do you think we give you fresh-kill and a place to sleep in the warriors' den?"

Oakleaf snorted, still completely comfortable even though the hostile MidnightClan deputy was challenging him. "That's the thing," he sneered. "You don't."

Blackstorm batted an unsheathed claw at Oakleaf, clawing his left ear.

"Mr-ow!" Oakleaf yowled in pain. He leaped at Blackstorm before shouting, "Cherrynose, Spottedpaw, get Tawnyspot and our kits!"

Cherrynose nodded and nudged Spottedpaw from where she was planted on the hard stone of the MidnightClan camp. The two left Blackstorm and Oakleaf to their tussle and hurried into the nursery.

"No!" Cherrynose heard Earthback call, pelting into the camp. She looked back to see Creamfur a fox-length ahead of her.

But to her surprise, the medicine cat bolted past Blackstorm and Oakleaf and dashed into the nursery.

"I'll help with the kits," she meowed. "Spottedpaw, you and Cherrynose get Tawnyspot to her paws."

Cherrynose twitched her whiskers in gratefulness. She opened her mouth to thank Creamfur, but the medicine cat was quicker. "There's no time for thanks, Cherrynose! Get Tawnyspot!"

Cherrynose nodded and leaped over the weak RainClan queen to help her up. Spottedpaw leaned down on her other side, and the two got Tawnyspot to her paws with little struggle.

"Get her out of the camp!" Creamfur hollered through a mouthful of kit fur. She was surprisingly stuffing all three kit scruffs into her mouth. "Earthback! Stall the other MidnightClan cats!"

As Cherrynose and Spottedpaw limped Tawnyspot out of the camp, she saw that the MidnightClan cats were waking up. Blackstorm was doing fierce damage to Oakleaf, probably because she was starving the EmberClan warrior.

Cherrynose and Spottedpaw had gotten Tawnyspot halfway across the camp when a looming shadow overcame their path. Cherrynose flicked her head back to see what the disruption was.

Midnightstar was leering down at them from the giant trashcan in the middle of the camp.

"Set her down," he growled in a menacing voice, "or you'll all die."


	13. Chapter 11: Ellie and the Kittypets

_Of course, almost all of MidnightClan_ had woken up by then, and the ferocious warriors and even apprentices were snarling, outraged at the RainClan cats.

Cherrynose couldn't back away from Tawnyspot or else she'd collapse onto the hard stone ground. She stayed were she was, glaring up at the blood-thirsty black leader. Spottedpaw cast an anxious glance at her before mimicking her mentor and leering up at Midnightstar.

"I said," Midnightstar growled, "_set her down_."

"Never."

Cherrynose flicked her head over her shoulder to see Creamfur padding coolly over from the nursery. The four squirming kits were huddled together, safe in Earthback's brown-and-white fur. Blackstorm and Oakleaf had stopped fighting, and were batting unsheathed paws at each other.

"Creamfur?" Midnightstar growled, his eyes widening at the sight of his traitorous medicine cat. "Why are you helping these cats?"

Creamfur gazed up at her leader, hatred shining in her eyes. "Why keep these cats, Midnightstar?" she snapped. "You're starving them. Why keep them here if they're to certainly die?"

Midnightstar hissed at the dappled she-cat. "You have no right to question a leader!"

"Not true, actually," came the voice of Earthback, thick with authority. "Medicine cats have even more responsibility than leaders. They're respected with the same amount of respect leaders get."

Cherrynose spotted Creamfur's eyes gleaming with pride as she heard Earthback's words, almost as if she'd already known this fact.

Midnightstar was furious. "That can't be true!"

"It is, Midnightstar," Creamfur meowed clearly. "Medicine cats have every right to give their Clan leaders orders."

Midnightstar seemed to shrink away from the new overpowering authority of the medicine cat. "You mean, you're more important than me?"

Cherrynose snorted. This cat really was vain and selfish, wanting all the power for himself.

Creamfur chuckled in amusement. "In ways, yes."

Midnightstar suddenly regained composure and turned to the RainClan cats. "Cherrynose is it?"

Cherrynose dipped her head.

"I am a Clan leader, and you surely are not, along with a medicine cat," the black tom meowed defiantly. "I can give you orders to leave those cats with us."

Cherrynose flicked her tail dismissively. She was already angry at herself for thinking this, but she knew that it was the right thing to do. "You're not my leader," she spat and motioned to Spottedpaw to help her get Tawnyspot out of the camp.

"Stop!" Midnightstar yowled, but the RainClan cats wouldn't cease. In a move of desperation, he turned to his deputy and growled, "Stop them."

Fear seeped through Cherrynose's wall of confidence. Blackstorm was fierce, and would surely do some damage.

A sudden cry of rage sounded and Cherrynose felt something hard and forceful wham into her side. Spottedpaw stumbled as Tawnyspot dropped to the ground, unsupported.

Cherrynose squirmed underneath Blackstorm's weight. She remembered that this was the cat whom had dragged Tawnyspot and Wolfkit from their own home, and adrenaline coursed through her. She kicked up fiercely with her hind legs and watched as Blackstorm was hurled away, straight into Midnightstar's trashcan.

"Cherrynose!" Earthback called.

"Go, Earthback!" Cherrynose yelped, and Earthback stormed over to Tawnyspot and helped her up again. Oakleaf limped over to the cats and followed them out of the MidnightClan camp. MidnightClan warriors were bounding toward them, but Creamfur remained where she was.

Eager to battle off the warriors, Cherrynose leaped onto the back of the ginger warrior, Flamepelt. She raked her claws down his fur, producing yowls of pain from the warrior beneath her.

Soon, she'd sent Flamepelt hurtling into the warriors' den and she leaped for another warrior. By then, many of the apprentices and warriors had chickened out at the sight of Cherrynose's fierce determination, and there were only a few more warriors blocking the cats from the camp entrance.

Creamfur hurried up beside Cherrynose and thrust Wolfkit at her. "There's no time to fight! Let's go!"

Cherrynose nodded and scooped up Wolfkit. The cats slammed through the blockade of MidnightClan warriors, allowing Tawnyspot some time to make it through safely.

"Mr-ow-ow!"

Cherrynose looked around to see a strange, unfamiliar she-cat pelting toward the MidnightClan camp at full speed. Through Wolfkit's thick MidnightClan scent, she could tell that the she-cat was a kittypet.

And to her slight amazement, more kittypets pelted along beside her.

"Run!" she hollered through a mouthful of fur to the other cats and bounded down the side of the Thunderpath, a few MidnightClan cats hard on their heels. But to Cherrynose's relief, the kittypets all launched at the MidnightClan cats, giving the rescuing cats time to make it over the mesh-like fence and onto the thin strip of WindClan's old territory.

Cherrynose set Wolfkit down and flopped onto her side.

"We can't stop here!" Spottedpaw yowled, her voice shrill with hatred for MidnightClan. "Cherrynose, we have to keep going! Midnightstar will chase us!"

Cherrynose looked up, but Oakleaf answered for her. "Don't worry," he meowed confidently through pants. "Midnightstar wouldn't dare venture into territory that isn't his yet. All of the Clans despise him. I wouldn't do it if I was insane. Besides, it looked like those kittypets could do some fierce damage to the MidnightClan warriors."

"Speak of the devil," Earthback mumbled between licks of Tawnyspot and her kits. She tipped her nose slightly beyond the mesh-like fence.

Cherrynose glanced at the MidnightClan territory. Creamfur and the kittypets were all bounding toward them. They leaped the fence with ease, and Cherrynose envied their strong ability to do that. How could kittypets be so strong and willed to battle other cats?

"Cherrynose?" Creamfur mewed anxiously. "Are you all okay?"

Cherrynose nodded. "I think we'll live."

"I don't know," Earthback mumbled. "Tawnyspot and her kits don't seem to be doing a good job."

Creamfur instantly made her way over to the huddled RainClan cats while the first she-cat that Cherrynose saw padded lightly over to Cherrynose.

The tortoiseshell dipped her head in respect. "Greetings," she murmured. "I am Ellie, a kittypet of the Twolegplace."

Cherrynose's ears prickled. How did this kittypet know the Clan cats' terms?

The ginger warrior sat up and dipped her head in return. "I am Cherrynose of RainClan. I see you helped us escape from MidnightClan. I couldn't thank you more. But please excuse me for asking; how do you know that you're a kittypet? Don't you call yourselves housecats?"

Ellie chuckled in laughter. "I used to. But it wasn't long before I discovered that a Clan of cats, MidnightClan, was living in my territory," she explained. "I met Midnightstar and realized just how cruel a leader he is. Trust me—I am not against you. I can see why you were trying to escape."

Cherrynose nodded. "Did Midnightstar do anything to you?" she couldn't help asking.

Ellie looked down at her dark paws. "Two of my closest friends, Chester and Wolfgang, grew fond of Clan life. I was okay with them leaving, I just didn't want to leave my Twolegs, as you call them," she meowed. She paused and looked up, hatred gleaming in her eyes. "They both died under Midnightstar's rule."

Cherrynose inhaled a small gasp. How could any cat be so horrid?

"I devoted the rest of my kittypet life to getting revenge on Midnightstar," Ellie continued, inspecting a torn claw from climbing the metal-web fence. "He told me of other Clans, and I realized that he was the leader of a Clan that wasn't supposed to be existent. My friends here and I decided to get rid of Midnightstar and Blackstorm and right the wrongs they've corrupted."

Cherrynose blinked in astonishment. "You mean you want to join in Clan life?"

"It seemed sturdy enough," Ellie replied, setting her paw down. "But we'll need a stronger leader"—she paused—"scratch that last. We'll need a less blood-thirsty leader, and a much better deputy. Blackstorm is ferocious when it comes to MidnightClan."

"And maybe a different Clan name," Spottedpaw joined in, licking her fur in annoyance. "Midnightstar is so selfish that he named his Clan after himself. Maybe a name that more resembles 'wind.'"

Ellie tipped her head to one side. "Why's that?" she asked.

Cherrynose took the pleasure in explaining the Clans of ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan to the selfless kittypet and her friends. She explained how LightClan and EmberClan took ThunderClan and ShadowClan's places, and how RainClan made up RiverClan. MidnightClan had nothing to do with WindClan, and all the Clans thought there should be a more airy name attached to the Twolegplace.

Ellie looked down thoughtfully and murmured to her friends behind her. Cherrynose spotted two identical cats next to her, but their scents were different. They weren't brothers or anything, but they looked almost exactly the same.

Finally, Ellie turned to Cherrynose. "How does FeatherClan sound?"

Cherrynose instantly brightened at the light-hearted name. MidnightClan sounded too menacing anyway.

"It's perfect," she mewed.

Ellie nodded and turned to her friend kittypets. "By the way, the two identical toms are Hercules and Kody," she introduced. "They aren't brothers, but they live together in the same Twoleg nest. The black tom is Sylvester. He lives with Kody and Hercules as well."

Cherrynose nodded to the three toms. They all had strangely long fur, and the two identical cats were white with tan-brown streaks.

"The long-furred greyish tom is Pharaoh," Ellie mewed. "He lives with Mel and Richie, who are the two orange-and-white tabbies over there."

Ellie nodded to the toms once more, realizing that Ellie was the only she-cat.

Sylvester came up to the Clan cats. "Cherrynose," he meowed, dipping his head. "You are of RainClan, correct?"

Cherrynose nodded.

Sylvester nodded as well. "Please," he started, "when you get back to your camp, tell Stormstar, Skyfeather, Littlepaw, and Bluepaw I said hello."

Cherrynose's pricked her ears in interest. Did this kittypet know Bluetail and Littlerock when they were kittypets?

"Tawnyspot here told me their warrior names, but forgive me for forgetting them," Sylvester mumbled.

Cherrynose purred in laughter. "Bluepaw is Bluetail, and Littlepaw is Littlerock," she responded. "I will tell everyone you said hello."

Sylvester nodded as Kody piped in, "Tell them me and Hercules said hello as well."

Cherrynose nodded. She was beginning to like these kittypets, and thought that they would do well in a Clan of their own.

**A/N: KITTYPETS:**

**Ellie: Charlotte's kitty!**

**Kody, Hercules, and Sylvester: You know them! xD Isabelle's kitties!**

**Pharaoh, Mel, and Richie: Alexa's kitties.**

**Chester and Wolfgang: Melanie's kitties!**


	14. Chapter 12: You'll Live

_Skyfeather had stayed up all night_ wondering how Cherrynose and Spottedpaw were coming along and praying to StarClan to bring them home safely. Knowing Midnightstar, he wouldn't be too happy to let the rescued cats leave safely.

But eventually, sunrise came, and mentor and apprentice were nowhere to be found. Skyfeather got to her paws, dreary with lack of sleep, and ran her tongue over each of her three kits in turn. They mewled quietly before cuddling closer together and sleeping more.

Skyfeather cast a nod at Frostfur before leaving the nursery and padding across the clearing to the warriors' den. Maybe the two had returned unsuccessfully when she wasn't looking.

But as Skyfeather ducked her head into the den, Cherrynose wasn't there.

Sighing in worry, she stretched in the rising sunlight and yawned deeply. She realized that the best thing to do right now was sleep; Cloverpaw would have to wait.

"Skyfeather, what are you doing up so early?" Stormstar meowed, padding up to his mate from the leader's den.

Skyfeather yawed once more. "I was checking…" her voice trailed off as she remembered that Stormstar didn't know that Cherrynose and Spottedpaw had gone overnight. "Never mind. I'm going to go sleep. I had a horrible night. Didn't sleep a wink."

Stormstar nodded. "I've been worried too," he meowed softly. "You never know what Midnightstar is going to do next."

Skyfeather nodded and padded wearily toward the brambled nursery. Her kits were still sleeping inside, along with Frostfur. But as Skyfeather entered the den, the white queen awakened.

"Skyfeather?" she muttered through a yawn. "You were outside?"

Skyfeather snorted. "Just for three seconds," she replied. "I wanted to see if the rest of the Clan was awake yet."

"Why?"

Skyfeather shrugged. "I don't know."

Frostfur nodded. "I'll watch Oceankit, Talonkit, and Rainkit again if you want to train with Cloverpaw," she mewed.

Skyfeather yawned. "I'm actually going to give Cloverpaw a break and stay in the nursery today," she answered. "But thank you."

Frostfur nodded and rested her head on her paws once more for a small nap. Skyfeather followed suit and was eventually able to sleep.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

When Cherrynose and Spottedpaw made it back to the camp, the sun was high in the sky. Skyfeather winked open her eyes at the smell of Cherrynose and Spottedpaw's scents and got to her paws.

"Where are you going?" Rainkit mewled eagerly. Skyfeather realized that they must've been awake for some time.

"I'm going to go see Cherrynose," Skyfeather replied. "You three stay here with Frostfur."

Rainkit "hmphed." "I want to leave the nursery today," he exclaimed. "Can I please go see the camp today?"

Skyfeather considered Rainkit's whim. "All right, but not now," she meowed eventually. "I have to go see Cherrynose." Without waiting for a reply, Skyfeather padded out of the nursery, her tail drooping in the sandy dust. She still hadn't gotten enough sleep, and her nap had been filled with fitful dreams of Cherrynose and Spottedpaw and her kit, Wolfkit.

"Tawnyspot!" a yowl sounded from near the warriors' den. Skyfeather's ears pricked at the sound. She breathed in deeply and sure enough, Tawnyspot's scent was in the gentle wind.

"Tawnyspot," she breathed to herself, relief surging through her veins. Eagerly, she bounded across the clearing and halted abruptly as Cherrynose and Spottedpaw burst through the fern entrance.

"Skyfeather," Cherrynose gasped. "We got Tawnyspot and Wolfkit! They're here!"

Skyfeather felt like she was going to collapse in relief and pride. Without saying anything, she pelted through the ferns, along with Silverwing, Bluetail, Hawkpaw, and Bravepaw. Cherrynose and Spottedpaw took the lead.

The RainClan cats bounded through the dense undergrowth, running along with the wind. Skyfeather was surprised what adrenaline could do to her when she was tired.

Soon after, Cherrynose and Spottedpaw halted beside a lump of rising-and-falling tawny tortoiseshell-tabby fur. Four tiny kits were huddled close to it, suckling fervidly. One of the kits broke away and gazed up at Skyfeather intently. His fur was slicked back with disease and his golden eyes were dull. His fur was dappled grey with a brown speck every so often.

Wolfkit.

The small grey kit tipped his head to one side. "Are you…Skyfeather?"

Skyfeather's eyes brimmed with joy at the sound of her fourth son's voice. She wanted to scoop him up and wash him until his fur fell off, but she instead replied with a simple, "Yes…"

Wolfkit took a step forward. "Tawnyspot told me about you when she could talk," he mewed. Skyfeather wanted to fall over at the mere sight of him speaking. "You're my…mother, right?"

Skyfeather let out a sigh of relief. "Yes," she replied.

Awkwardly, Wolfkit padded up to his mother and touched noses with her.

"Oh, Wolfkit!" Skyfeather gasped suddenly, scooping up her son by the scruff. She tossed him playfully to the ground and ran her tongue all over his pelt.

Wolfkit coughed and laughed a high-pitched laugh. "Get off! Stop!" he yowled in delight.

Skyfeather backed away. "Wolfkit, I'm sorry I couldn't save you," she mewed.

Wolfkit giggled and pressed his muzzle against Skyfeather's silver flank. "I love you, Mom," he muttered.

Skyfeather silently rejoiced with her son until Bravepaw prodded her with a forepaw. "Skyfeather," she mewed softly. "Skyfeather, Tawnyspot's asking for you."

Skyfeather glanced at her son. "I'll be right back," she murmured. Reluctant to leave her son's side, she padded over to Tawnyspot. She let out a small gasp when she saw the queen. Her eyes were crusted and barely open, and her fur was clumpy and matted.

"Tawnyspot, what did they do to you?" she mumbled to herself before leaning down and crouching over Tawnyspot.

"Sky…feather…" Tawnyspot croaked.

"No, don't talk," Skyfeather interrupted. "We need to get you to Icepool. Hawkpaw, go and tell Icepool to prepare some herbs for Tawnyspot and her kits. Silverwing, Bluetail, help me bring Tawnyspot back to camp. Cherrynose, you take two of her kits. Spottedpaw, take the third. Bravepaw." Skyfeather paused and glanced at the brown apprentice, shy under the pressure. "Please be careful and take Wolfkit. I think he's diseased as well."

Bravepaw nodded, unusual determination gleaming in her eyes. "I'll be careful, Skyfeather," she mewed before gathering up Wolfkit.

Skyfeather leaned down and helped Tawnyspot to her paws. Silverwing and Bluetail ran around to her other side and helped limp her to the RainClan camp.

Sunhigh had come as the cats made it back to the RainClan camp. Skyfeather, Silverwing, and Bluetail brought Tawnyspot to Icepool's den and set her down gently in the unoccupied nest outside Icepool's separate den. The four kits were already there, huddling together for warmth and support. Icepool was crouched over them, hushing them with soft words.

"Skyfeather," the white medicine cat breathed as she padded up to him. "Wolfkit! He's here, with Tawnyspot's kits! They're—"

"I know, Icepool," Skyfeather interrupted. She opened her mouth to say more, but Wolfkit rushed up to his mother and shoved himself into her side. Skyfeather reassuringly wrapped a paw around his shoulders.

"I'm afraid to say that they all have whitecough, and I think Tawnyspot's the same by the looks of her. Skyfeather, I need an apprentice!"

"You may have my apprentice until these cats are cured," a deep voice meowed from the opening of the den. Skyfeather turned around to see Stormstar and Mothpaw padding through the entrance. Mothpaw was once the deputy, or Second, of Coal Pack, second in command to Spottedpaw. They had become exceptional friends since their joining of RainClan.

Mothpaw trotted up to Icepool. "What do you need, Icepool?" she meowed.

Icepool didn't hesitate. "Juniper berries. Do you know where to find them?"

Mothpaw nodded. "I've spotted them while training with Stormstar," she meowed before turning around and whisking out of the fern tunnel and disappearing from sight.

As Icepool rushed over to inspect Tawnyspot, Skyfeather smelled another scent drifting through the fern tunnel. She glanced up at Stormstar, realized the scent.

"I told them they could meet their brother," Stormstar confessed.

"Stormstar—" Skyfeather started incredulously, but Rainkit already burst through the entrance, followed by Talonkit and Oceankit.

Rainkit halted in front of Wolfkit and sniffed scornfully. "He smells like MidnightClan," he hissed.

Skyfeather clicked her tongue. "Rainkit, he's your brother, whether he smells like MidnightClan or not. Now treat him with some respect."

Rainkit glanced from his mother to Wolfkit, who was staring at her grey paws. Eventually Rainkit tiptoed forward and touched noses with Wolfkit. Talonkit mimicked his brother and backed away quickly.

Last, Oceankit padded confidently up to Wolfkit. "Mother told us you were taken by Midnightstar," he meowed, taking the authority of being born first. "I'm very sorry and welcome you, brother."

Wolfkit touched noses with Oceankit and went back to huddle next to Skyfeather.

"Wolfkit," Skyfeather meowed, "don't you want to meet your father?"

Wolfkit blinked at his mother. "Is it Stormstar?" he asked. Skyfeather nodded. "You mean my father is the leader of RainClan?" Skyfeather nodded with an added purr.

Cautiously, Wolfkit padded up to Stormstar. The dark grey leader dipped his head down and rested his head on top of Wolfkit's. The small grey kit mewled wordlessly and pounced at his father, laughing excitedly. Stormstar laughed light-heartedly and played with his son for a moment or two.

"Skyfeather!" Icepool hissed from beside Tawnyspot. Skyfeather was jerked into reality and trotted over to Icepool. "Look at this."

Skyfeather leaned down and examined a wound on Tawnyspot's right shoulder. "It looks like an infection, but from what?"

"Rats," a small voice whimpered from the nest where Tawnyspot's kits were huddled.

Skyfeather stared at them. "What did you say?"

The tiny she-kit, a bracken-coloured tortoiseshell, scuffled her paws around for a moment and mewed one single word: "Rats."

Skyfeather padded gently up to the kit. "What's your name little one?"

The she-kit hesitated and mewed, "N…Nettlekit."

Skyfeather was impressed with the kit's ability to speak. She was probably born only a couple moons ago.

"Okay, Nettlekit," Skyfeather mewed warmly. "You mean your mother was bitten by a rat?"

Nettlekit nodded.

Skyfeather nodded brusquely and turned to Icepool. "It's a rat bite infection," she declared. "What helps infected rat bites again?"

Just then, Mothpaw came bursting through the entrance and dropped some pale purple berries next to Tawnyspot's nest. Icepool quickly instructed her to get some burdock root from beside the sugar river. The brown-and-black apprentice nodded curtly and stalked off through the ferns.

"I take it it's burdock root," Silverwing muttered from beside Stormstar.

The leader turned to Silverwing and Bluetail, waiting patiently by the entrance. "Would you two take Oceankit, Talonkit, and Rainkit back to Frostfur?" he ordered. "They shouldn't be outside the nursery for too long."

The two warriors nodded and herded the kits out of the medicine cat's den. Stormstar turned to Icepool and Skyfeather. "Proceed."

"Skyfeather, can you tell Tawnyspot's kits and Wolfkit to eat one berry each?" Icepool asked anxiously. "They don't taste so good, so prepare for complaints."

Skyfeather nodded and gathered up four juniper berries from the pile Mothpaw had collected. She brought them over to the kits and dropped them in front of them. "Eat up," she mewed. "They taste good."

Wolfkit and Nettlekit didn't hesitate before lapping up the berries. They each let out mewls from the taste, scrunching up their muzzles. The other two toms however didn't move from where they were hunched.

"Come on, you two," Skyfeather mewed, lifting one amber-coloured tom to his paws. "What are your names?"

"Emberkit and Pinekit," Nettlekit mewed happily. Skyfeather could tell that her son and Nettlekit would be fine whether they ate the proper herbs or not. It was Emberkit and Pinekit that would need some help.

"Thank you, Nettlekit," she meowed and watched as the two toms licked up the berries. When they were all finished eating, she sat down and rasped her tongue over every one of them.

"Sky…"

Skyfeather glanced upward from Pinekit's brown tortoiseshell pelt. Tawnyspot…

"Skyfeather?"

Without hesitation, Skyfeather got to her paws and rushed over to Tawnyspot's side. A sudden yowl sounded from the main clearing, causing Stormstar to disappear, but Skyfeather wasn't going to leave Tawnyspot's side, not now.

"Skyfeather," Tawnyspot rasped again.

"I'm here," Skyfeather breathed, relief at the sound of Tawnyspot's voice filling her with joy.

"Are they…all right?" Tawnyspot croaked. Skyfeather assumed that "they" meant her kits.

"Yes, of course," Skyfeather replied. "They're perfectly fine. They'll be okay, Tawnyspot."

Tawnyspot sighed in relief. "And Wolfkit?"

"He's fine too," Skyfeather answered. "They're all going to be okay."

Tawnyspot's eyes seemed to gleam for a moment before returning to their dull state. "At least some cat will survive Midnightstar's awful rule."

Realization of Tawnyspot's words flooded through Skyfeather. "No, Tawnyspot, don't think like that!" she mewed. "You're going to survive too! Icepool will save you!"

Almost as if for reassurance, Skyfeather cast a side-long glance at Icepool. He only preoccupied himself with chewing up the excess juniper berries and feeding them to Tawnyspot.

When the tortoiseshell queen was through eating, Skyfeather pressed her nose to the matted fur. "Don't worry, Tawnyspot," she whispered. "You'll live."

Another yowl sounded from the clearing, followed by numerous hisses. Skyfeather looked up and trotted out of the medicine cat's den. Outside, the whole of RainClan was gathered around the entrance to the camp.

Skyfeather squeezed her way through the warriors and apprentices, making her way to the front of the crowd. The smell of EmberClan, MidnightClan, and LightClan filled her nose…along with…_kittypets_?

Stormstar was seated patiently in front of ten cats—all of them looking rather menacing compared to the small RainClan cats. To Skyfeather's surprise, she recognized one of the she-cats with a MidnightClan scent…

And it hit her.

Creamfur!

"What do you all want?" the outraged voice of Whitefang hissed from the crowd. Skyfeather looked opposite Stormstar to see the former loner hissing at the newcomers.

"Hush, Whitefang," Stormstar ordered. "These are friends."

"Friends?" Whitefang scoffed. "She's from MidnightClan!"

Skyfeather glanced at Creamfur, and the two locked eyes for a short moment. It was at that moment when Skyfeather realized that Creamfur was a true friend, and had had the very same dream as her.


	15. Chapter 13: Newcomers

**A/N: I don't feel like explaining. Just be happy I updated. xD**

_The hisses around the clearing eventually_ diminished as Stormstar calmed the Clan. Skyfeather gazed at the newcomers, eventually tearing her eyes away from Creamfur's dappled fur. She stared at Whitefang, who was still growling defiantly at them.

"Stop!" she suddenly found herself yowling. Whitefang gazed up at her, surprised. "Sorry," she mumbled quietly and sat down, staring at Stormstar.

"What are your names, and what do you want?" Stormstar asked, the tip of his tail twitching for silence.

Creamfur stood first. "I am Creamfur, MidnightClan's medicine cat." Whitefang stifled a snarl of hostility. "And I believe that Midnightstar is completely destroying the warrior code."

Whitefang stopped snarling, although he still looked defiant. Stormstar simply nodded. "Thank you for helping Cherrynose and Spottedpaw get our cats back," he meowed.

Skyfeather's heart lurched as she saw the LightClan cat, Earthback approach Stormstar. She was Skyfeather's mentor when she was in LightClan, and Skyfeather's mind filled with memories of training with the light brown tabby she-cat.

"Stormstar, it is I of LightClan," Earthback meowed, dipping her head in respect for the leader. "Midnightstar and his band of rogues captured me from LightClan a while ago."

Stormstar nodded in acknowledgement. "I see you've brought Oakleaf of EmberClan with you."

Earthback stepped back so the dark brown tortoiseshell tom could take her place. "Hello, Stormstar," he meowed, dipping his head. "Midnightstar captured me as well." Oakleaf cast a nervous glance at the medicine cat's den.

Stormstar nodded in understanding. "Go and see your mate," he meowed calmly.

Gingerfoot got to her paws. "His mate?" she yowled as Oakleaf trotted into the medicine cat's den. "You mean Oakleaf and Tawnyspot are mates?"

But Skyfeather answered. "Ever since their first Gathering."

Gingerfoot scowled in disinterest, but sat down anyway.

Stormstar nodded to Earthback. "And who do you have with you?" he asked.

The brown tabby warrior turned to the large group of kittypets waiting patiently behind the Clan cats. Skyfeather's ears pricked as she saw Cherrynose and Spottedpaw pad over and sit beside them.

A pretty tortoiseshell she-cat padded forward and bowed her head in front of Stormstar. "Greetings," she meowed. "I've heard much about you on the way over here. I am Ellie, a kittypet of the Twolegplace where MidnightClan resides."

Stormstar tipped his head to one side. "And why does a kittypet wonder of a Clan's problems?" he questioned.

Sparrowstripe got to his paws. "Throw them out now!" he hissed. "They're just kittypets."

Gingerfoot brushed her tail across her mate's shoulders soothingly and Sparrowstripe sat down.

Ignoring his deputy's remark, Stormstar allowed Ellie to finish. "Two of my kittypet friends went to join MidnightClan. I accepted their decisions like a noble friend, that is, until they both died terrible deaths under Midnightstar's rule."

Three toms padded forward. One was blue-grey with long fur, while the other two were ginger tabby toms, one with a white belly and the other without.

The grey tom dipped his head. "I am Pharaoh," he meowed. "This is Mel and Richie. We're kittypets as well, but when we heard of our friends' deaths, we all banded together and left our Twolegs."

Mel spoke now. "We're determined to fight MidnightClan and get revenge for our friends."

Skyfeather looked behind Mel and Richie to see three familiar toms. Her heart warmed at the sight of them, and Littlerock and Bluetail burst out of the crowd.

"Sylvester! Hercules! Kody!" the called in unison.

Stormstar got to his paws and padded over to where the kittypets sat. "Long time not see," he chuckled. "I suppose you left your Twolegs as well?"

Sylvester nodded. His icy green eyes sparkled with determination. "Ellie and I decided that we had to do something to get rid of Midnightstar. Once he's defeated, along with Blackstorm, then we'll join the Clan."

Cherrynose spoke now. "They were thinking of renaming it FeatherClan, since that has more to do with wind than midnight."

Stormstar nodded. "Good choice," he meowed. "Would you kittypets like to stay in the RainClan camp while you prepare to fight Midnightstar?"

Ellie nodded. "That would be helpful."

A hiss came from the RainClan cats and Skyfeather saw Frostfur get to her paws from beside the nursery. "I will never let kittypets linger among my kits!"

Skyfeather hastily made her way over to the white queen. "Hush, Frostfur," she whispered. "I'm sure they mean no harm."

Frostfur "hmphed" and sat down, her tail swishing angrily.

As the cats began to disperse, Stormstar made his way over to Skyfeather, Ellie right behind him. Frostfur hissed defiantly, but Stormstar ignored her.

"Skyfeather, Ellie is going to stay in the nursery," Stormstar meowed, flinching in response to Frostfur's look of horror.

Skyfeather nodded. "Why's that?"

Ellie looked at her dark paws. "I might be having kits…" she murmured.

Skyfeather nodded. "Of course," she meowed, thinking of herself as a mouse-brain for not noticing her bulging belly. It wasn't that big, but she definitely looked as if she was bearing kits.

Frostfur kept her ears flattened and her tail dropped, but she followed Ellie into the nursery. Skyfeather raced over to where Cherrynose and Spottedpaw were sitting beside the newcomers.

"Cherrynose!" she called. The two touched noses, purring loudly.

"We made it," Cherrynose breathed. "I felt as if Midnightstar was going to kill us, but you know, we made it."

Spottedpaw chuckled. "She's a great warrior.

Skyfeather nodded. "And you are too," she meowed. "If you ask me, I think you're ready to become a warrior. All you really needed to know as the warrior code. You had hunting and fighting down pretty well."

Spottedpaw nodded, but her eyes gave away traces of excitement and thrill.

Skyfeather watched Spottedpaw trot over to the apprentices' den and Cherrynose pad over to where Silverwing was seated. She made her way over to Stormstar. "I think we should make Spottedpaw a warrior tonight," she suggested.

Stormstar nodded. "You're right," he agreed. "She's been acting like a warrior lately, and Mothpaw has been acting like a warrior lately…" Without another word, Stormstar leaped on top of the split Highrock and called the Clan together. Skyfeather went to sit beside Ellie and Frostfur.

"Spottedpaw, Mothpaw, please come forward."

The grey tortoiseshell shivered with excitement before trotting up to the Highrock, Mothpaw right behind her. Stormstar leaped down and sat down, looking up at the shining stars of Silverpelt.

"I, Stormstar, leader of RainClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have worked hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Skyfeather leaned to the side and whispered into Ellie's ear, "Spottedpaw and Mothpaw are becoming warriors."

The tortoiseshell she-cat nodded in interest.

Stormstar looked down at the apprentices. "Spottedpaw, Mothpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Spottedpaw nodded. "I do."

Mothpaw took in a shaky breath. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Spottedpaw, from this moment you will be known as Spottedpath. StarClan honours your bravery and loyalty to the warrior code, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RainClan." Stormstar rested his head on Spottedpath's, and she licked his shoulder respectfully.

"Mothpaw, from this moment you will be known as Mothwhisker," Stormstar meowed, turning to the light brown she-cat. "StarClan honours your strength and loyalty to your new Clan, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RainClan." Stormstar leaned down and placed his head on Mothwhisker's. The new warrior licked his dark grey shoulder in return.

Ellie purred in interest. "You really have a unique way of living," she mewed.

Skyfeather nodded and cheered along with the rest of the Clan: "Spottedpath! Mothwhisker! Spottedpath! Mothwhisker!"

Skyfeather quickly left Ellie to go and congratulate the two new warriors. She found Cherrynose and Stormstar speaking to them intently.

"Hello, Skyfeather," Mothwhisker meowed lightly. "I'm a warrior!"

Skyfeather purred in laughter. "Not long ago you were Coal Pack's Second."

Mothwhisker nodded. "But those days are over."

The four cats chatted some more until a sudden yowl of alarm broke the easy talking of Clan cats. Skyfeather's ears prickled as Darkstep burst into the centre of the throng of cats.

"Creamfur's gone!"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Sparrowstripe!" Stormstar yowled. The brown tabby warrior quickly emerged from the crevice in the Highrock and trotted up to the dark grey leader.

Skyfeather shrugged. "I guess that's a new way to get into the leader's den," she mumbled.

Stormstar ignored her comment. "Sparrowstripe, get a patrol together and search for Creamfur," he ordered. "Take Skyfeather and Darkstep. She couldn't have gone far."

Skyfeather got to her paws. "You're all assuming that she's gone off to tell Midnightstar about Ellie's plan!" she growled. "She said it herself; she's not loyal to that disgrace of a leader."

Stormstar shook his head. "We can't take any risks, Skyfeather," he meowed before turning to Sparrowstripe. "Go and gather up that patrol. Find her as quickly as possible."

Sparrowstripe nodded, and Skyfeather followed him out of the den. The two padded up to a group of cats where Darkstep was sitting.

"I'm going to go get Cloverpaw," Skyfeather murmured. "She needs the exercise."

Sparrowstripe nodded and informed Darkstep of the patrol. Skyfeather bolted away toward the apprentices' den. Cloverpaw was talking to Sorrelpaw about Spottedpath and Mothwhisker's warrior ceremonies.

"Well, they were both hierarchy in the Packs," Sorrelpaw was countering.

Cloverpaw sniffed disdainfully. "But they're not anymore," she retorted. "We were apprentices at the same time."

Sorrelpaw shook her broad golden head. "But they both knew more about fighting and hunting more than any cat in our old home. If you ask me, Valleypaw's going to become a warrior soon as well."

Skyfeather twitched her whiskers in amusement, and the shook her head, bringing herself back into reality. "Cloverpaw, Sorrelpaw, why don't you both come on the patrol? Sparrowstripe is leading a patrol to find Creamfur."

The apprentices got to their paws immediately. "We'll be there," Cloverpaw mewed, excitement gleaming in her green eyes.

Not long after, Sparrowstripe returned with Darkstep and Loudpaw, Darkstep's apprentice. Without a word, the deputy nodded and the patrol set off our of the fern tunnel.

But as the patrol ventured closer and closer to EmberClan's territory without scenting Creamfur, Skyfeather's fears grew stronger and stronger. Was it possible that the MidnightClan medicine cat had actually gone off to tell her Clan of Ellie's plan to attack them?

But then Skyfeather remembered the haunting words of Leafstripe long ago; the main reason why she had sent Cherrynose and Spottedpath to find Tawnyspot and Wolfkit. He had said that the spotted wolf would come together and defeat the eyes of midnight. Firestar had helped her work out what the prophecy meant: the spotted wolf was Spottedpath and Wolfkit. But how was a tiny helpless kit with whitecough going to defeat a power-hungry leader?

"Skyfeather?" Skyfeather looked up to see Darkstep staring at her with concern in his crystal blue eyes.

Skyfeather shook her head dismissively. "Sorry," she murmured. "Just daydreaming."

Darkstep nodded. "Loudpaw scented Creamfur's scent in that direction." The dark warrior pointed with his tail in the direction of the sugar river. Skyfeather nodded and followed the others toward the sweetly scented water.

To Skyfeather's utter relief, a lump of dappled, cream-coloured fur was hunched over a patch of tall reeds on the riverbed. "Creamfur!" she yowled, rushing over to the medicine cat.

Creamfur looked up. "Ah, yes, Skyfeather," she meowed. "Sorry if I worried you. I was just out looking for herbs. Listen, did you know that this river smells oddly sweet?"

Sorrelpaw chuckled. "Yes, we've known that for some time," the golden she-cat replied. "That's why we call it the sugar river."

Creamfur's ears twitched. "Sugar?" she echoed.

Skyfeather quickly answered, "It's a substance Twolegs use to sweeten things."

Creamfur nodded. "You would know all about that, would you?" she meowed icily.

Skyfeather lashed her tail, taken aback. "And just how's that?"

Creamfur chuckled. "Your Clan has many kittypets and loners"—she cast a glance at Cloverpaw, Sorrelpaw, and Loudpaw—"and rogues."

"We were not rogues before we joined RainClan!" Cloverpaw hissed defiantly.

Creamfur chuckled. "Yes, I've heard about that," she meowed. "Sorry. Anyway, I hope you don't mind. This reed that's been causing the sweet scent; I'd like to take some back to my Clan."

"You won't do anything of the sort!" Sparrowstripe snarled, padding forward to push the reeds away from Creamfur. "These reeds are RainClan territory. Find them in your own territory."

Skyfeather gazed at the medicine cat in curiosity. "How do you know they'd make a good herb?" Icepool had never mentioned using them, nor Leafstripe before him.

Creamfur shrugged. "You should always try herbs that smell interesting," she replied with a sigh. "No matter. Let's go. I'm not going to MidnightClan any time soon."

Sparrowstripe nodded and herded the patrol back to the RainClan camp.

Suddenly, a yowl sounded from behind them. Skyfeather turned tail, and to her horror, a patrol of MidnightClan cats stood there, snarling up a storm.

Sparrowstripe hissed with rage. "Just what do you think you're doing here?"

Skyfeather recognized the tom that stepped forward, clearly the leader of the patrol. He was Flamepelt. "We see you have our medicine cat," he growled. "We'd like her back."

Creamfur spat in Flamepelt's direction. "I will never go back with Midnightstar and Blackstorm still there."

Another she-cat that Skyfeather recognized, Duskflower, crept forward slightly. "Wouldn't you know it?" she hissed.

Sparrowstripe flicked his tail in between the MidnightClan cats. "For StarClan's sake, stop," he interrupted. "It's clear that Creamfur doesn't appreciate what MidnightClan has turned into. You may leave in peace, if that's what you'd like."

Duskflower was about to leap at Sparrowstripe when Flamepelt stopped her. "Wait," he meowed softly, then turned to Sparrowstripe. "Okay, Sparrowstripe. We'll leave. But remember that Midnightstar doesn't give up lightly. We will get our medicine cat back."

Sparrowstripe didn't say anything; he simply watched the patrol creep back to MidnightClan territory where they belonged. "Let's go," he muttered at last, leading the patrol back to the camp.


	16. Chapter 14: The Reeds

**A/N: Okay, I'm back for good, and hope to be updating rather frequently now. I've been packing up some stuff because we're thinking of moving...I don't know. We might not. Anyway, you don't know how much I have wanted to update my stories! Now that I finally get to, I'm all excited! xD Enjoy chapter 14! **

_Cherrynose watched admiringly as Spottedpath mingled_ along with the other warriors, slowly making her way toward the warriors' den. Remembering that Stormstar had forgotten to tell the new warriors about the ceremony, she rushed over and caught the two padding into the den.

"Sorry, you two," she murmured, "but new warriors have to keep silent vigil overnight for their ceremony."

Spottedpath nodded in remembrance. "Right, I forgot."

"Sorry," Mothwhisker mewed. "I guess we still have to get used to Clan life."

Cherrynose nodded in understanding and padded away to watch her former apprentice and her friend pad to the middle of the clearing and sit down in preparation for their long, warm night.

With a flash, Cherrynose remembered that Skyfeather had gone out on patrol with Sparrowstripe to find Creamfur and they weren't back yet. But just as terrible thoughts filled her mind, Sparrowstripe trotted through the fern tunnel, fresh-kill in his jaws. Skyfeather trotted in right behind him, a plump thrush and rabbit in her mouth. Cherrynose padded over to her.

"Hi there," she mewed cheerily.

Skyfeather dropped the prey. "You're in a good mood," she observed.

Cherrynose shrugged. "My apprentice just became a warrior!" she exclaimed. "Of course I'm in a good mood."

Skyfeather chuckled. "Yes, I was extremely happy when Dustcloud became a warrior, and even happier when she got her first apprentice, Swiftpaw."

Cherrynose nodded, a purr escaping her throat.

Skyfeather picked up her thrush and nosed the rabbit. "You can have that. Let's eat." The two made their way over to where the warriors ate and settled into the warm greenleaf night.

"So where was Creamfur?" Cherrynose asked through a mouthful of rabbit.

"She was inspecting RainClan's herbs by the sugar river," Skyfeather replied with a roll of her blue eyes. "She thought that the reeds that made the water smell sweet would be a useful herb."

"What for?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Skyfeather answered. She shrugged and took a bite of her thrush.

The two finished eating in silence and then Cherrynose made her way to the warriors' den, watching Skyfeather disappear into the bramble thicket that was the nursery. Apparently Wolfkit wanted to stay with his mother in the nursery and was waiting there.

Cherrynose's jaws parted in an enormous yawn as she curled up next to Silverwing.

"Hello," the pale grey warrior whispered.

Cherrynose laughed softly. "Hello," she responded.

"Are you happy about Spottedpath?" Silverwing meowed as if he was trying to continue the conversation.

"Hush!" Gingerfoot hissed from the other side of the den.

Cherrynose chuckled. "She's a bit grumpy."

Silverwing nodded and rested his head on top of Cherrynose's flank. Cherrynose ran her tongue along Silverwing's ear before realization hit her like a wave of icy cold water. It was undeniable, she thought, as she felt warmed by Silverwing's light breathing on her dark ginger fur:

She was in love with Silverwing.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"What's it feel like to be relieved of your mentoring duties?" Icepool asked with a purr of laughter.

Cherrynose sighed. "I miss Spottedpath constantly asking me about her technique…" The two laughed together for a moment. Cherrynose loved spending the warm greenleaf afternoons chatting with her brother. He had really been busy with Tawnyspot and the kits lately, and Cherrynose rarely got the chance to talk to him.

"How is Tawnyspot?" Cherrynose asked, remembering the ill tortoiseshell she-cat.

Icepool sighed. "She's better. I've actually been wondering if there's a separate herb out there special for dying cats."

Cherrynose's ears prickled. Was Icepool implying that there wasn't much he could do for the RainClan queen if she was dying?

Realization and remembrance washed over Cherrynose like the first lights of dawn. "Why don't you try those reeds down by the sugar river? You know, the ones that smell sweet and give the river its name?"

Icepool's ears pricked in interest. "Leafstripe never said anything about using them."

Cherrynose nodded. "But you're RainClan's medicine cat! Now's your chance to introduce a new type of herb to heal whitecough!"

Icepool shrugged. "Cherrynose, thanks for the effort, but there's a fifty-fifty chance that the reeds will cure whitecough."

Cherrynose sighed with exasperation. "Isn't it worth a shot?" she mewed.

Icepool stared at the broken Highrock, an unknown emotion clouding his green eyes. "I don't think it'll do anything besides give Tawnyspot good breath."

Cherrynose couldn't take it any longer. Creamfur clearly thought the reeds could do something to help injured cats, and if she couldn't convince Icepool that that was so, then she'd find out herself. She was no medicine cat, but she did know a thing or two about trust and StarClan.

Without another word, she got to her paws and trotted over to the main clearing. Stormstar and Skyfeather were admiring their kits from afar, tussling in the sandy clearing, while Frostfur and Whitefang shared tongues under the hot sun.

"Silverwing!" Cherrynose called to the silver warrior speaking to Hawkpaw beside the pile of fresh-kill. "Do you want to come with me for a second?"

Silverwing shot a glance at Hawkpaw. "She's going to come," he meowed decisively. "I promised her I'd teach her how to attack a wandering kittypet."

Cherrynose laughed at the silver tom's dreadful expression. It probably was boring. Cherrynose had never taught Spottedpath how to attack a kittypet, mainly because there usually weren't any kittypets wandering that far from the Twolegplaces around the territory.

She overtook a tremour of fear as she thought of how dangerous Twolegs were to the Clans. She thought of how the ancient Clans of ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan had to leave this very same territory in order to escape the destruction of the Twolegs, and wondered just why LightClan and EmberClan decided to reside here.

"Let's go," Silverwing murmured, and the three cats set off to find the sweet herbs.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Are you sure?" Hawkpaw muttered, prodding the long stemmed reeds. "Just because they smell sweet doesn't mean they're good for curing whitecough."

Silverwing shrugged. "Might as well try it."

Cherrynose leaned down and yanked a few of the reeds so that their roots were still intact. She didn't knew whether or not the roots were important or not, since some wounds required roots while others didn't.

"Look over here!" Hawkpaw mewed from far off. Cherrynose looked up to see her crouched before a green bush laden with light purple berries.

"That's juniper," Cherrynose explained. "Icepool tells me everything he knows about herbs to practice."

"Why don't we take them back for him?" Silverwing suggested.

Cherrynose nodded. "That would be a good idea," she agreed. "They help for strength, and Tawnyspot needs all the strength she can get."

Hawkpaw picked off some of the berries and hurried back to the camp, Cherrynose and Silverwing right behind her with the reeds.

When they got back, Icepool snorted with amusement. "You actually got them?" he murmured.

Cherrynose set down the reeds beside Tawnyspot's temporary nest. Her three kits poked them around curiously. Cherrynose's spirits lifted when she saw that all four kits were healing nicely.

Hawkpaw placed the juniper berries down and scampered out of the den, Silverwing right behind her. Cherrynose cast an anxious glance at the two disappearing cats before turning her attention to Icepool. It was easier to think without Silverwing there.

"Cherrynose, how do you know that these herbs will help?" Icepool questioned, annoyance entering his light tone.

"I don't," Cherrynose answered truthfully. "But it wouldn't hurt to try."

"You never know!" Icepool shot angrily. "What if they make it worse?"

Cherrynose recoiled in shame. She hadn't thought of that. What if the reeds only made Tawnyspot's sickness worse?

Icepool calmed slightly. "I'm sorry," he meowed. "I shouldn't have yelled. I guess I'll try the reeds…"

His voice fading, Icepool picked up the reeds and crunched down their hard shells determinedly. Once they were chewed down to a pulp, he bent down and placed them on the small stone that was used for Tawnyspot's herb plate. "Come on," he mewed gently. "These might help you."

Tawnyspot sniffed nervously, her eyes shut tightly. A soft purr rose from her chest. "It smells wonderful," she rasped.

Icepool cast a nervous glance at Cherrynose. "Yeah, they do," he whispered.

Eagerly, Tawnyspot reached a paw out for balance and lapped up the chewed-up reeds. Once she was finished, she lay back down with a soft groan.

Icepool straightened and turned to Cherrynose. "The only thing left to do is wait," he murmured.

Cherrynose nodded. "I guess I'll go."

Icepool nodded. "I bet Silverwing wants you," he meowed with a slight chuckle. Cherrynose's ears pricked, but she didn't say anything. She simply padded out through the fern tunnel and trotted up to where Spottedpath was gathering a patrol.

"Oh, hello, Cherrynose," the tortoiseshell mewed happily. "Sparrowstripe gave me my first patrol. Do you want to come?"

Cherrynose nodded. "Sure," she mewed.

Spottedpath nodded and meowed, "Dustcloud, Swiftpaw, and Blackpaw, why don't you come with me?"

The three cats nodded and the patrol set off toward the fern entrance. Cherrynose only hopped that she'd see Silverwing outside, training with Hawkpaw.

Of course, the two RainClan cats were there, along with a few others, like Bluetail and Bravepaw, and Littlerock and Lightpaw. Cherrynose also saw the kittypets Mel, Richie, and Pharaoh watching how the Clan cats trained in interest.

"Sparrowstripe told me to border EmberClan's territory," Spottedpath meowed, stopping in the training hollow. "He said that he figures LightClan will be heading down that way soon."

Blackpaw pricked her ears. "Why's that?"

"LightClan's territory has a giant Thunderpath roaring through it," Dustcloud pointed out. "Stormstar believes that the edge of EmberClan territory will soon mark the edge of LightClan's."

Swiftpaw shook her head. "But Fourtrees is too far away," the white-and-brown she-cat mewed. "If LightClan did move in next to EmberClan, then Fourtrees would have to move as well."

"Mouse-brain," Blackpaw insulted. "Fourtrees can't move."

"Be quiet, you two," Cherrynose snapped. "Fourtrees isn't going anywhere. But StarClan might have to show us a new place to gather every full moon."

"But I like Fourtrees," Swiftpaw mewed. "It's nice and welcoming."

Dustcloud nodded. "I agree completely with you, Swiftpaw. Fourtrees has been here for many moons, and many moons to come. But perhaps when the Twolegs put the new Fourtrees there for some odd reason, StarClan hadn't really intended for us to meet there."

Spottedpath gazed at the senior warrior with troubled eyes. "Fourtrees wasn't always there?"

Dustcloud opened her mouth to respond, but Cherrynose cut her off. "Listen to us, babbling away like elders telling stories to young kits." She got to her paws. "Let's get moving."

Spottedpath nodded as if she was caught in the middle of stealing prey. "Sorry, Cherrynose," she muttered. "All right, let's go. I'm sure there won't be much to see, but we don't want to keep Sparrowstripe waiting."

The patrol set off toward the EmberClan border, Spottedpath leaving a new scent marker every now and then. Blackpaw expertly caught a squirrel and a finch hanging around in the greenleaf sun and the cats shared the fresh-kill hungrily.

As they neared the border of EmberClan, a strange and interesting scent flowed through Cherrynose's nose, and it wasn't the sweet sugar river reeds.

"What's that?" Swiftpaw mewed, apparently smelling it too.

Dustcloud's head stood erect as she sniffed the air expectantly. "Smells like badger," she reported.

Cherrynose's claws dug into the soft undergrowth. Every cat in the Clans knew that badgers meant trouble.

"Let's see if we can find the set," Spottedpath meowed experimentally.

Dustcloud shot her a sharp glance. "What are you, mouse-brained?" she growled. "You don't want to go _looking_ for badger sets! They're dangerous!"

Spottedpath's lip curled in the beginnings of a snarl, and Cherrynose winced as she thought that her former apprentice was going to challenge a senior warrior.

"I used to handle badgers all the time in my old home," Spottedpath snarled.

"Huh," Dustcloud scoffed. "Well you're not the leader of Coal Pack anymore, now are you? You probably feel inferior now that you're just a warrior."

"Look out!" Blackpaw yowled suddenly.

Cherrynose glanced ahead of the quarrelling warriors to see two brawny badgers making their way slowly toward the patrol.

"Run!" Cherrynose yowled, heading for the nearest oak tree. But the badgers were somehow quicker, and one managed to yank her off of the bark. With on terrified screech, Cherrynose saw the massive black paw of the creature coming down on her fast.

"Cherrynose!" came the familiar caterwaul of a LightClan cat, and Cherrynose felt the badger's weight relieved from her body. Quickly and clumsily, she scrabbled to her ginger paws and gazed around helplessly, looking for her saviour.

It was Midnightstripe.


	17. Chapter 15: Uncertainty

**A/N: We've got a problem, my fellow Warriors fans and readers. Helena is running out of ideas. My original idea was to (and sorry for the spoilers if this works out) have Spottedpath and friends save the forest now, and then deal with Midnightstar and MidnightClan later, in the next book, but this book is called Midnight, not saving the Clans, or something. Should I rethink my whole plot, or change the name of this book?**

_Cherrynose stared up in wonder, unable_ to comprehend what she was seeing. Midnightstripe had snagged his claws in the badger's ears, kicking blindly with his back legs at its snout. The badger soon yowled out in pain, shaking the black-and-white warrior off. It lumbered back into the safety of the trees, far away from the cats.

"I think we showed them," she heard Dustcloud meow triumphantly, giving her ruffled chest fur a quick lick as the other badgers followed the first.

Cherrynose scrambled to her paws hurriedly, gazing at the LightClan warriors surrounding them. "Spottedpath!" she called. The tortoiseshell warrior blinked at her. "LightClan!"

As if she had finally gotten the message, Spottedpath suddenly started snarling at Midnightstripe. "What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"I save your tails and this is how you thank me?" Midnightstripe laughed. "Come off it." The dark LightClan warrior turned to the others beside him. Cherrynose recognized Cinderheart, and Midnightstripe's mate, Sandpath. She scowled inwardly.

_No, I love Silverwing, not this LightClan cat_, she forced herself to think.

"Longstar sends us with a purpose, don't worry," Sandpath meowed. Cherrynose couldn't help glancing at the light ginger warrior's swollen belly.

"Why did he send you?" she blurted out. "Sandpath, you should be in the nursery."

Sandpath looked down. "I wanted to come."

Cherrynose couldn't help chuckling at that. She remembered how stubborn Skyfeather was when it came to staying in the nursery.

"We would like to speak with Stormstar," Cinderheart meowed.

Spottedpath nodded slightly. "Follow us."

Blackpaw came up behind Cherrynose and whispered, "Is this a good idea? I mean, they were trespassing."

"But it's all right if they have a message for another Clan leader," Cherrynose explained. "Don't worry, Blackpaw."

The dark she-cat nodded gently and padding along silently, Swiftpaw right beside her.

Once they made it back to the RainClan camp, Spottedpath trotted right up to Stormstar, who was speaking with Sparrowstripe and Gingerfoot beneath the split Highrock.

Cinderheart gasped. "What happened?"

"None of your business," Dustcloud snapped.

Cinderheart shrunk away and waited for Stormstar to listen.

"Stormstar, LightClan comes with a message for you," Spottedpath meowed. Cherrynose felt a thrill of pride for her former apprentice. She was a fine warrior already.

Stormstar looked at Midnightstripe and the other LightClan cats. When his eyes fell on Sandpath's belly, he stood up.

"Sending a queen?" he murmured. "Longstar must not want battle."

Midnightstripe dipped his head in respect. "I'm sure Longstar wants peace," he meowed. "We come with grave news."

Stormstar nodded. "I'm listening."

"Twolegs have come in contact with us," Midnightstripe explained, his yellow eyes glistening. "One of their kits was probably scampering through the woods and found our camp. It shrieked horribly when it saw us all and went storming back to its parents. Never mind all the prey we lack now."

Stormstar tipped his head to one side. "So a Twoleg kit saw your camp. Where's the trouble?"

"The kit came back with its parents," Sandpath added. "When they saw us, one tried to pick one of our warriors, Petalnose. It was horrible!"

Cinderheart chimed in, "Longstar ordered us to abandon camp. We're all huddled together in the little stretch of land you gave us many moons ago. We need help now!"

Stormstar seemed to contemplate the damage. Cherrynose remembered Dustcloud's words when she said that LightClan may be moving in next to EmberClan.

Stormstar turned to Sparrowstripe and the two discussed the matter too softly for Cherrynose to hear. She didn't try to strain her ears, either. Then she remembered the badgers. _We have to tell Stormstar!_

Finally, the dark grey leader turned back to the uptight LightClan cats. "RainClan have often wondered when the Twolegs will finally attack us. As you can see, they've done plenty of damage to the RainClan camp." For emphasis, he pointed with his tail to the split Highrock. "I have a feeling that LightClan and EmberClan were wrong to settle here. The ancient Clans are now happily living by a giant body of water, untouched by the Twolegs. But now, we have resided here, and nothing can change. It is time to do something about the Twolegs."

By now, the whole Clan had gathered around their leader, listening to his intent speech. Cherrynose saw Skyfeather, Frostfur, and Ellie seated outside the nursery. Ellie's belly had grown some since the kittypets had come into the Clan.

Stormstar then leaped on top of the Highrock, one paw each on one side of the crevice.

"Cats of RainClan, LightClan, and those kittypets," he yowled. "I would like to announce that RainClan and the Twolegs are now officially at war."

Yowls of agreement filled the clearing. Suddenly, Cherrynose's hackles rose. Was this such a good idea? The Twolegs were much more powerful by far; how far would the Clan cats get when attacking the Twolegs?

Cherrynose could tell that some of the cats around her were uneasy about it as well. Many of the apprentices, like Swiftpaw, Bravepaw, and Lightpaw, glanced at each other anxiously, while Frostfur and Skyfeather exchanged unsure glances as well.

Cherrynose caught Silverwing's eye. They were full of uncertainty and confusion, as if he wasn't sure whether he agreed or not. He mouthed, "This isn't right," and she couldn't help agreeing with him.

"Stormstar!"

Cherrynose suddenly turned to Icepool, who was padding out of the medicine cat's den. Without an invitation, he leaped up onto the Highrock, forcing Stormstar to give him some room.

"Stormstar, just how wise do you think that decision is?" the white and brown medicine cat questioned.

Stormstar stood straight, his tail in the air, as if he couldn't believe Icepool dared challenge him. Cherrynose flinched. She didn't want her leader and her brother to quarrel in front of the kittypets and LightClan cats.

"Stormstar think about it," Icepool continued. "Perhaps when we go to war should be up to Spottedpath."

All eyes turned to the black-and-white tortoiseshell she-cat. Her blue eyes dropped to the ground and her tail drooped. Finally she looked up. "Stormstar, I feel I'm ready to confront the Twolegs."

As the agreeing Clan cats cheered with Spottedpath, Cherrynose watched her brother hop down from the Highrock. She followed him into the medicine cat's den eagerly.

"I didn't say this in front of the other Clan cats, but our leader is being a mouse-brain," Icepool muttered as he poked the kits awake.

Cherrynose chuckled. "Well, if Spottedpath is ready, then I suppose we shouldn't complain."

Icepool glanced at his sister, a new hope gleaming in his eyes. She could tell he was about to change the subject.

Suddenly, Tawnyspot sat up straight, her pale green eyes glinting with awareness.

Cherrynose blinked.

"Cherrynose, the reeds helped so much!" Icepool exclaimed. "They cured her whitecough immediately!"

Cherrynose's spirits rose instantly when she saw the beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat stretch warmly. She blinked at her kindly.

"Oh, Tawnyspot!" Cherrynose yowled, pushing her muzzle into the queen's side.

Tawnyspot chuckled. "Cherrynose, I have you to thank. Those reeds clearly healed me up." She glanced at her kits. "And my beautiful kits seem to be okay as well."

When Cherrynose saw the gleam of love in Tawnyspot's eyes as she gazed at her kits, a pang of envy hit her. She wanted to gaze at her own kits like that someday.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Once Cherrynose made it back outside, she came in just to Sorrelpaw, Blackpaw, Swiftpaw, and Hawkpaw's warrior ceremonies. Apparently the LightClan warriors had left already. With a jolt, Cherrynose realized she missed a lot of the exchange. She shrugged it off, though. She could just ask Skyfeather about it later.

Or Silverwing.

She came in to the Clan chanting the new names of her Clanmates: "Sorrelfoot! Swiftstream! Blackpool! Hawkflight!" She joined in subconsciously, mind still preoccupied.

Once the Clan had dispersed, Spottedpath and Skyfeather padded over to Stormstar and talked urgently. Cherrynose remembered Spottedpath telling her she wanted her to be there when she Morphed to confront the Twolegs, so she padded over to them as well.

"…do you plan on doing it?" Stormstar was asking.

"I don't know," Spottedpath mumbled. "It will take a while for me to completely save the forest and I don't really think I can do it alone."

Stormstar sighed. "Well, there's no way for us cats to speak to Twolegs."

Cherrynose noticed that hurt in her former apprentice's eyes. "Not that you're not a cat," she added hastily, casting a stern glance at Stormstar.

Stormstar cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Yes, I'm sorry," he mumbled. "But it's impossible."

Spottedpath looked up, her voice low with uncertainty. "Well, there is…"

Cherrynose's ears pricked.

"Remember when I said I wanted Skyfeather and Cherrynose with me when I Morphed?" Spottedpath continued. "Well, there's a way for me to transfer this power of Morphing into other cats."

Cherrynose felt her heart thump uncomfortably. Her, a Twoleg?

Stormstar looked intrigued. "Well, there's a possibility."

Skyfeather seemed interested in the concept. "Maybe being a Twoleg won't be so bad. We could help save the forest together!"

Cherrynose didn't like the idea at all. "Spottedpath, I'm sorry, but if I'm going to be a Twoleg at all, then I wouldn't want to remain with the ability forever…"

"Oh, no," Spottedpath mewed. "You wouldn't have the power permanently. You'll just have it for two uses: changing into the Twoleg, and then changing back. But that's all, so you'll have to use the time wisely."

Cherrynose didn't want to. That was that. "Sorry, Spottedpath, but I'll have to pass."

The tortoiseshell she-cat seemed a bit crestfallen, but she turned to Skyfeather with high hopes. "You will, won't you?"

"Of course," Skyfeather replied, cheeriness in her voice. "I'm with you."

Feeling slightly guilty, Cherrynose padded away, she didn't feel like telling Stormstar about the badgers now, and besides, Spottedpath would probably tell him anyway.

_Oh, StarClan_, she found her praying. _Help me!_


	18. Chapter 16: The Time Has Come

**A/N: You're probably all thinking, "HA! I CAUGHT YOU!" Yes, I do know that this is not how Skyfeather and friends were destined to save the forest. But I may just have a trick up my sleeve. -shifty eyes- Also, same as before...does anyone know how many lives Stormstar has left...? T.T**

_Joyous with Spottedpath's request, Skyfeather made_ her way over to the nursery where her kits were most likely waiting. She could already hear Rainkit's pitiful yelp for milk from all the way across the clearing.

When she got inside, she noticed Ellie and Frostfur having a delightful conversation. Ears pricked with curiosity, she dropped a mouse in front of her three kits and let them eat in peace while she listened.

"That's so interesting," Ellie was mewing. "I can't believe Firestar and Ravenstar had grown distant in such a short time."

Frostfur shrugged. "I guess kin is more important to Firestar than friends."

"But Ravenstar and him were apprentices together," Ellie protested. "You said so yourself; he had helped Ravenstar escape Tigerstar's wrath."

"That doesn't mean they won't turn their separate ways," Frostfur countered.

Skyfeather decided to join in now. "They're at terms in StarClan; don't worry," she meowed.

Ellie blinked.

"They came to me in a dream once, speaking of a whole other story for us to tell you some other time. Anyway, they seemed comfortable with each other's presence."

Ellie seemed rather confused. "You mean StarClan warriors can speak to living cats through dreams?"

"And sometimes through the waking world as well," Gingerfoot chimed in. "For medicine cats, that is."

Skyfeather nodded. RainClan's medicine cat was her son, so she would have known.

As if to end the conversation, Frostfur parted her jaws in an enormous yawn. "I don't know about you three, but I feel like I could sleep for a moon. All this fuss about MidnightClan and Spottedpath and Twolegs is wearing me down more and more each day."

Skyfeather felt a wave of apprehension wash over her. She was completely comfortable with obtaining Spottedpath's temporary power, but was it all such a good idea? How well would it work? Would the Twolegs even realize she was actually a forest cat, or a cat at all?

Watching Frostfur and Ellie curl up beside each other, Skyfeather knew that the white she-cat was perfectly fine with the kittypet staying in the nursery. She wrapped her tail over her now sleeping kits and closed her eyes, hoping for a deep sleep.

She reopened her eyes to see the Fourtrees clearing surrounding her. It was almost customary now to meet StarClan warriors in her dreams, although she did feel slightly awkward, since she wasn't a medicine cat or a leader.

But this time, only the familiar scent of Goldenheart lingered in her nose.

"Goldenheart?" she called out, her voice instantly muffled by a strange scent. All of a sudden, she seemed to be swooping up into the air, her vision becoming wider and her scent changing drastically. She stayed put where she was, gazing down at the Great Rock in confusion.

Then out of nowhere, Spottedpath in Twoleg form began running up to her from RainClan territory. It was strange seeing a Twoleg from this high up at its eyelevel, but she knew she had to get used to it if she wanted to help save the forest.

Suddenly, Spottedpath's Twoleg image vanished from view.

"Spottedpath!" Skyfeather yowled out, but her voice sounded strange and different, and she wasn't speaking cat anymore. She was…a Twoleg!

As realization struck her, one of the giant oaks make a terrifying cracking noise and tumbled to the ground. Skyfeather tried to get out of the way, but the other three oaks began plummeting down as well. There was nowhere to run.

"Goldenheart!"

"Hush up, mouse-brain. The sun hasn't even risen yet."

Skyfeather's eyes jolted open to see the familiar nursery walls surrounding her. Gingerfoot had stretched with a yawn, Frostfur and Ellie still snoozing beside her.

Skyfeather forced her hackles down and sat up, making sure her kits were still sleeping. She yawned once before poking her head out of the dense brambles. Gingerfoot was right; the sun had yet to pop up from the horizon, but there was enough light too make out the other side of the camp. Sparrowstripe was already coming out of the warriors' den, most likely preparing a dawn patrol.

Checking on her kits once more, Skyfeather padded quietly out of the nursery, Gingerfoot right behind her. The white she-cat's belly was beginning to bulge, but Skyfeather wasn't in the mood to convince her to stay in the nursery at the moment. Besides, she would've been a hypocrite to do so.

"Good morning," Sparrowstripe meowed uncharacteristically cheerily. "Would you like to take Cloverpaw on the dawn patrol with me?"

Skyfeather nodded, but didn't say anything. She hoped the patrol would get her mind off of her terrifying dream. Even so, she wanted to speak to Spottedpath beforehand.

"Mind if I go talk to someone first?" she asked.

Sparrowstripe nodded. "Sure, just bring back another warrior with you, okay?"

Skyfeather flicked her tail-tip to show the deputy that she had heard and headed off to the warriors' den. Spottedpath was still sleeping inside, her black tail-tip resting neatly on her nose. She prodded her side gently.

"Spottedpath, I need to talk to you," she mewed softly.

The black-and-white tortoiseshell she-cat lifted her head drowsily. "What, what is it?"

"How about you come on the dawn patrol with me," Skyfeather suggested. "We can talk then."

Spottedpath got to her paws and stretched her limps nimbly. She nodded once before following the queen out of the den.

"Good," Sparrowstripe meowed. "Let's get going."

Skyfeather paused to wake Cloverpaw before the patrol headed out of the fern tunnel.

As they passed the sugar river, Skyfeather breathed in the scent of the reeds and made a mental note to check up on Tawnyspot and her kits. Icepool had told her they were doing much better since Cherrynose dug up the reeds and red them to her.

Once the patrol returned, the sun was halfway up the sky. Skyfeather promised Cloverpaw a training session after sunhigh while Sparrowstripe organized two hunting patrols, Spottedpath among them. Skyfeather hadn't had the chance to pull her aside and talk of her dream, but she decided she'd tell her later. Leaving nothing else to do, she padded toward the medicine cat's den.

Kody and Pharaoh were inside, talking to the small medicine cat. Skyfeather sat down beside them, eager to join in the conversation.

"Clan life seems rather confusing," Pharaoh murmured, a puzzled look on his expression.

"I just told them about StarClan," Icepool purred to Skyfeather.

Skyfeather chuckled. Suddenly, pulling herself back to her task, she realized that Tawnyspot and her kits weren't in the small nest located just outside the crevice Icepool slept in.

"Where's Tawnyspot?" she asked worriedly.

Icepool purred in laughter. "Don't sound so concerned," he meowed. "I decided she was fit enough to return to the nursery."

Spirits lifted, Skyfeather bolted out of the medicine cat's den and galloped over to the bramble thicket across the clearing. She could already smell Tawnyspot's sweet scent among the warm scent of milk.

"Skyfeather!"

As the silver queen burst through the small entrance, she ran into the beautiful tortoiseshell queen head-on. Laughing it off, the two purred loudly together, their muzzles pressed together.

"Oh, Tawnyspot, I thought I'd lost you forever," Skyfeather mumbled through her purring.

Tawnyspot pulled away. "You shouldn't have doubted me. I'm strong enough!"

The two purred together for a moment more before Skyfeather turned to the three kits playing with her own four.

"They're magnificent," she whispered.

Tawnyspot blinked affectionately.

Skyfeather noticed that Frostfur and Ellie had left the nursery to sunbathe outside, and took the chance to talk to Tawnyspot about her dream and Spottedpath's offer. She explained everything from Spottedpath's ability to transfer the power to her dream.

Tawnyspot sighed. "That's a lot of responsibility for just two cats, don't you think?" she mewed.

Skyfeather shrugged. "I'm up to it."

"But I don't want to lose you," Tawnyspot whined. "Skyfeather, you have kits to care for! What if you die?"

Skyfeather rolled her eyes. "What could possibly happen?" she muttered. "I'm just going to…save the forest…"

"Yeah, you don't think that's a bit much for just two cats?"

Skyfeather had to admit that the tortoiseshell she-cat had a point, and a strong one at that. Leave it up to her to ruin all of Skyfeather's hopes.

"Don't worry about me, Tawnyspot," she meowed firmly. "I promise you, we will save the forest."

Tawnyspot's eyes were clouded with worry, but she didn't say anything more. She simply gazed back down at her three kits.

Suddenly, Skyfeather noticed that three of her kits and Tawnyspot's kits were playing peacefully, but Wolfkit was seated patiently, watching them from afar.

"Wolfkit, what's wrong?" she asked curiously.

Wolfkit shrugged without looking up at her, his expression dull.

Anxiety rose Skyfeather's hackles. She remembered Firestar's harsh words: _Wolfkit is a MidnightClan cat and a MidnightClan cat at heart._ Could he possibly be showing these reactions the ancient leader knew he'd have to RainClan?

She had opened her mouth to say something, but a yowl from outside silenced her. She recognized Spottedpath's voice calling the Clan together.

Curiously, Skyfeather rested her tail lightly on her youngest kit before padding out of the nursery. Tawnykit sat down beside her just outside the brambles.

Stormstar and Spottedpath were each seated on one side of the split Highrock. The Clan was whispering murmurs of confusion, but they all thankfully sat down and listened intently.

Spottedpath spoke first. "The time has come, cats of RainClan," she announced, and Skyfeather found it easier to believe she was once a leader. "Skyfeather, please come forward."

Skyfeather turned briefly to Tawnyspot and whispered, "Take care of my sons for me, please."

Tawnyspot simply nodded, and the two touched noses before Skyfeather padded up coolly to join her friend and mate on the Highrock.

Stormstar spoke now. "Spottedpath tells me she and Skyfeather are ready to Morph. Spottedpath will transfer her ability temporarily to Skyfeather, and they will save the forest together. The time has come for the forest to be saved; let StarClan help us."


End file.
